Twins of Glory: The Order
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: Maddison Potter and her twin brother Harry are just about to start their Fifth year at Hogwarts, but with other things to worry about like Dementor attacks and the Rise of the Darkest Wizard, they didn't know that School wouldn't be much better. They suffer the horrors of their worst DADA teacher yet, and again struggle to get through another difficult year. DM/OC. Belongs to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is a new story that I'm writing, so I hope you enjoy and review. It is a Draco/OC story, in case you wondering, and it is set in Harry's and Maddie's fifth year. And remember to check out my other Harry Potter stories, thanks. Lots of love.**

Harry and Maddie Potter sat together side by side on the two swings, settled deep in the small playground in Little Whinging. It was close to night, but they didn't want to return to Number 4 Privet Drive, where they would be no more welcomed then they would be anywhere else.

Maddie looked up at the same time as Harry as they heard their cousin Dudley Dursley, a big boy who recently had fat turn to muscle to quickly to lose the bulk. He had small watery eyes like a pig, and his red face and mop of blonde hair only added to that appearance.

He swaggered up to the two twins, his gang behind him, and Harry said angrily, "Hey big D. You beat up another twelve year-old?"

"This one deserved it," Dudley said stupidly, while his gang laughed behind him.

"Yeah," One of them, Piers Polkins, said.

"Five against one; very brave," Maddie commented blankly, staring at him with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well you're one to talk," Dudley said slowly, "both of you, moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," his friends laughed again.

"Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" Dudley mocked, "He's going to kill me, mum!' Where's your mum, Potter?"

Maddie angrily fingered her wand, which was clenched tightly in her hand. She flicked her gaze down to it, then to Harry, then back to Dudley.

"Shut up…" Harry said quietly.

"She dead?" Dudley asked, sticking his bottom lips out in a mock pout. "She dead? Is she dead po-?"

Harry lurched to his feet, and hurried forwards, sticking his wand under Dudley's fat chin and holding it threateningly. His friends laughed, not getting the meaning of it, as Maddie jumped forwards and yelled.

"Harry, he's not worth it!"

"Whoa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…ha…ha…ha…Dudley…we've got to go," Piers said, starting to get freaked out as the clouds came over in thick grey swirls. He, along with the other boys, raced away from the scene, leaving the three family members by themselves.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked, not taking his gaze away from Harry or his wand.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry shouted, staring up at the sky. He pulled his wand away from Dudley's neck, reached back and took Maddie's hand, and together they ran from the park towards Magnolia Crescent, Dudley hobbling after them on his large feet.

Their breathing grew heavier as the rain splattered down, soaking the dirt into mud and making it even harder for them to run. Maddie still held her hand tightly around her wand, and she quickly stuffed in in her jean pockets so she wouldn't drop it.

Ivy and Phoenix feather, 10 ½ inches long, flexible and good for charm work and transfiguration, it was the one and only wand she had ever had since she was 11 years old. It was sister to her brother's wand, and Lord Voldemort's, given they shared the same core, a very rare phenomenon.

The three of them ran underneath a Train Bridge, and stopped halfway along, panting heavily. Dudley came up beside them a few seconds later, arms flailing, staring down the Underpass with fear.

Then the lights started to flash above them, bathing them in a dim glow that changed to black constantly. Maddie glanced at them, confused and curious, and her eyes widened in shock as frost started to form over the glass panels, making it even darker, until the lights went out completely.

She had made a desperate grab for her wand when she was knocked onto her back, and it went flying from her hand, skidding along the icy ground easily.

"Ahh, Dudley, run!" Harry said, struggling. Maddie knew what it was, even though she could not see it with her own eyes. She would know that cold, hopeless feeling anywhere, spreading through her body like a racking chill that left you weak and lost, with little left to live for.

She heard a loud thud as Dudley skidded along the ground, just like her wand, and a shadowy figure swept passed her over to him.

"Ah…AHH!" Dudley groaned.

"Ahh…_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted, and the light from his silvery stag illuminated the Underpass. A Dementor glided past her in a hurry, away from the Patronus as fast as it could. Harry watched it go, while Maddie hurried forwards towards Dudley, picking her wand up along the way.

She got ready to produce her own Patronus, a large and bountiful shaggy dog, but she didn't have time before Harry's Stag came galloping past her towards the Dementor floating over Dudley, getting ready to suck out his soul…

The Stag charged, smashing into the Dementor with its antlers and shoving it away from the slowly weakening boy.

Both Dementors disappeared, and Maddie and Harry walked slowly forwards towards Dudley, getting down on their knees to lean over him, concerned, not having any idea what to do.

Maddie looked up, and her eyes widened as she spotted the last person she would expect to see.

"Mrs. Figg!" she said in surprise, and Harry's head shot up too.

They both jumped to their feet as Mrs. Figg scurried towards them, dragging her basket behind her.

"Don't put away your wands, dears, they might come back."

Maddie turned to stare at Harry as he did the same to her, and their eyes were wide with shock as they went to stare back at her.

o.O

"Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever's next? The whole world's gone Topsy-Turvy…" Mrs. Figg mumbled, shifting her eyes around to stare down the street as Harry and Maddie stumbled under Dudley's weight.

"I don't understand," Maddie said, "How do you know about-"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you," Mrs. Figg interrupted.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said in shock. "You know Dumbledore?"

"Uh-huh. After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you go wandering around on your own? Good lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent," she said as they reached the Dursleys. "Now get inside and stay there, and someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house!"

Harry and Maddie watched the old woman walk back to her house, then they both turned and dragged Dudley through the front door, past the hallway, into the living room, where Aunt Petunia was fanning herself with an electric fan.

"Duddikins, is that you?" she asked, and then turned around. "Duddy…Vernon, come quick!"

Uncle Vernon came hobbling into the room, a spoon in his mouth that he had used to scoop out ice cream from the kitchen, and leant down over his son.

"Who did this to you, boy?" he asked, and Dudley shakily raised his hand from the bucket Petunia had shoved at him to point at Harry and Maddie.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked up to stare at them, and Vernon stepped forwards.

"Happy, are we, now? Eh?" he said. "You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy." Aunt Petunia made a noise in the back of her throat. "J-j-just look at him, Petunia! Our boy has gone yumpy. I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm going to take of you and your nonsense!"

Suddenly, an envelope fluttered through the open window as an owl flew past, and floated in front of Harry, Its front shifting into that of a face and the wax seal forming lips.

"Dear Mr. Potter," it said. "The Ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."

Uncle Vernon stepped forwards again, holding the spoon up, and with a malicious grin on his face, said, "Justice!"

o.O

Maddie stared out the window from the bedroom that she and Harry shared, shifting the curtain to the side as she watched Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon help Dudley into the car and drive off. She continued looking even after they had driven off.

But she whipped around in surprise as Harry smashed his fists on the wardrobe, causing Maddie to jump, Hedwig and Peisione **(Maddie's owl)** to squawk, and a picture frame of the twins' parents to fall to the floor.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, bending down to pick up the frame. He stopped and stared at it for a little bit, before setting it down on his bedside table and climbing into bed.

"Goodnight, Maddie," he whispered, folding his glasses and putting them beside him.

"Night," she whispered back, and lay down in her own. But sleep didn't come easily that night. She shifted around in her bed, but her eyes did not droop with sleep, and her mind didn't settle from the thoughts racing through it. _How could Harry be expelled? He hadn't done anything wrong!_

She heard Harry shuffling in his sleep, obviously having the nightmares that they often had from the previous year, where they were both whizzed far away from Hogwarts grounds, to a graveyard, and had witnessed Cedric's death, the re-birth of Lord Voldemort, and had only just managed to escape.

There was a creak from the stairs, and Maddie sat up. She glanced over at Harry and saw his eyes flicker open. They both got slowly to their feet, picking their wand up from the table, and holding it out to the door.

"I can't believe these muggles…" Someone, a girl by the sound of it, said.

"Tonks, for Gods' sake," someone else growled in a voice grizzled by age.

The door flew open, and Maddie winced from the light emanating from a young woman's wand.

"Professor Moody? What are you doing here?" Harry and Maddie said together, lowering their wands.

"Rescuing you of course," he growled. The woman in front pranced forwards, only just keeping herself from tripping over the end of Maddie's bed, and stuck out a hand to her.

"Tonks, Wotcher," she said.

"Um, Maddison Potter, but Maddie is good," she said awkwardly, grabbing the girl's hand. She felt the prickle over her scalp which meant it was changing colour, obviously going red given it was black just beforehand, and her eyes itched for a moment, so now they would appear green.

"Wow, you're a Metamorphmagus too!" Tonks shouted gleefully, and Maddie frowned, pulling out her trunk from under her bed on Moody's instructions.

"A what?"

"You know, change appearance at will. I can do it too." She scrunched up her face and her hair changed from a vibrant purple to bubble-gum pink, then back again.

Maddie stared at her in surprise. "I can only go between red and black, and my eyes only green and brown."

"Oh, well, still," Tonks said, shrugging. "Awesome isn't it?"

Maddie threw her clothes into her trunk, and got back down on the ground to pull out her books, cauldron and broomstick. Tonks took them and pushed them into the trunk, while across the room Moody helped Harry.

"So where are we going?" Maddie asked Tonks, keeping her voice quiet.

"Headquarters, and that's all I can tell you for now so don't bother asking any more question," Tonks answered rapidly, closing the lid to Maddie's trunk with a snap and levitating it down the stairs. Maddie quickly took hold of Peisione, and together, they walked down to the living room, Harry and the others following.

Tonks glanced down at Maddie's trunk, and with a flick of her wand, it shrunk down to pocket size. She shoved it in her pocket, and let Penn (Peisione) out of the cage so she could follow them, doing the same with Hedwig.

Moody threw the front door open, and hobbled out with his walking stick. The rest of them followed, and Harry asked a little breathlessly as they went, "But where are we going? The letter said I'd been expelled from Hogwarts."

"Well you haven't bee, not yet. Dedalus, you take point…"

"But the letter said…"

Kinsley Shacklebolt, a tall dark skinned man in blue robes, said, "Dumbledore has persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing."

"A hearing?" Maddie and Harry said in unison.

"Uh, huh."

"Don't worry, we'll explain when we get back to Headquarters," Tonks said brightly, though fired up as Moody turned to her.

"Shh, Not here, Nymphadora," he growled at her, and Tonks turned back to him with an even furious look on her face.

Her hair flamed red, and smoke started to rise from her head. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora," She growled back at him, and he quickly turned away from her. Maddie watched as she shook her head and it went back to normal.

Suddenly, their brooms flew forwards, and they all caught them easily.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

Maddie gulped, mounted her broom, and the soared off threw the sky.

**SO this is done, and I hope you enjoyed. Remember that if you don't review I won't update. Lots of love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I've changed it around a little, so if you have already read this then just skip onto the next chapter, because this used to be part of last chapter but I split it up. Sorry for the confusion but i hope thats all cleared up**

Maddie followed Tonks down to the small park area in the middle of four blocks of houses. They handed their brooms off to the others in their group, and Moody led them forwards towards the white building, that had black doors that skipped over the number twelve like it was never there.

"Come on," Moody said, leading them forwards. They waited behind him as he tapped his walking stick on the ground, then waited more as nothing happened.

Then, there was a faint rumbling sound, and the apartments on either side of what would have been number twelve, started to shift and move across, and a door popped up in between them, then windows, and walls, and even a chimney out the top.

It kept going until there was a whole new house jammed in between eleven and thirteen, looking just the same as those around it though it felt slightly darker.

Moody grunted and pushed Maddie and harry forwards towards the door. He opened it up and growled, "In you go son," he said to Harry, and Maddie followed him forwards into the house.

They appeared in a very dark hallway, with old painting each side and faded tiles on the floor. Maddie stared down the hall over Harry's shoulder at a black door. There were voices floating through it, more than a few of them familiar.

Moody pushed past her, than Harry, and Tonks and Kinsley and the rest followed. As Tonks passed though, she winked at Harry with a small flirtatious smile on her face, though it was ruined as she almost tripped over the huge troll-foot umbrella stand.

Maddie giggled and Tonks glared at her, though not harshly. Maddie nudged Harry forwards and he looked back at her for a moment before continuing onwards.

The door opened before them, and Maddie just got a tiny glimpse of her Godfather Sirius Black and her sort've uncle Remus Lupin. They spotted her and Harry too, and a smile was half-way to their faces when Molly Weasley, a kind plump woman with red hair appeared before them, closing the door and holding her arms out to give them both hugs.

"Harry, Maddie," she said, and they both replied.

"Mrs. Weasley," at the same time.

"Thank heavens, you're alright," she said, finishing with Harry and moving on to Maddie. She patted Harry's cheeks, then put her hands on Maddie's shoulders after she finished hugging them, and said.

"Bit Peaky…But I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meetings finished."

"Well, about tha-" Harry tried to say, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"No, no time to explain," she said. "Straight upstairs, first door on the left." She watched them go, saying 'Yeah' as Maddie looked back.

Maddie followed Harry up the stairs, grimacing at things like skulls inside jars and what looked like elf heads hanging from the walls. She was most concerned when she passed an _actual _house-elf with big bat like ears and a very long nose, though it looked nothing like Dobby.

"Mudbloods and Blood-traitors," it said harshly as they passed, "What would my mistress say."

They went passed it, hurrying slightly, until they came to the first door on the left. Harry hesitantly pushed it open, Maddie following, and was immediately bombarded by a head of bushy brown hair. Harry staggered backwards, and Maddie jumped to the side.

"Harry," Hermione said, and pulled back, "Maddie."

She moved forwards to hug Maddie for a few seconds then pulled back so she could look at the twins.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as Maddie pulled herself out of her grip. She walked over to Ron, who smiled at her, and she gave a small grin back and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"Hey Maddie," he said, a little sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes with a small smirk. He squeezed her shoulders then let her go so she could look around the place.

"We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack," Hermione said, "You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breathe, Hermione," Ron said, given Harry was the one with the possibility of being expelled and not Maddie.

"And this Hearing at the Ministry," Hermione said, ignoring Ron. "It's just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "There's a lot of that going around at the moment." He followed Maddie around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Ron or Hermione, while Maddie glanced at him, feeling all the pent up rage inside that they both felt for being kept in the dark. Maddie was just better at letting it go.

"So what is this place?" Harry continued, glancing at a picture frame on the wall.

"It's Headquarters," Ron said, glancing around at the roof.

"Of The Order of The Phoenix," Hermione finished. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore founded it back when they first fought you-know-who."

"Couldn't have out any of this in a letter, I suppose," Harry said, and Maddie noticed the hidden anger in his voice. "We've gone all summer without a scrap of news.

"We wanted to write, mate," Ron said, "Really, we did…only…"

"Only what?" Maddie and Harry said in unison.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said quickly.

"Dumbledore said that," Maddie asked quietly, not feeling angry enough to yell.

"But why would he want to keep us in the dark?" Harry asked, glancing at Maddie who was just as angry. "I mean maybe we could help. After all, we're the ones that saw Voldemort return. We're the ones that fought him, that saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

With a snap, Fred and George appeared at Harry and Maddie's shoulders, placing their hands on them.

"Harry," Fred said, while George said Maddie's name, and they both jumped around. Maddie glared at them for a few seconds then jumped up to reach Fred so she could hug him tightly.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones," George said, ignoring his twin and Maddie as they hugged for a few moments.

Fred huffed a little as the sheer surprise then laughed and hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. She laughed with him, feeling cheered greatly at the sight of their smiling faces, and he let her down so she could lean over the bed to hug George too.

Out of both twins, Maddie was a lot closer to George. They did most things together. Even though she loved both twins equally, it was George that she would go to talk. He even took her to the Yule ball the year before. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Fourteen year-old Maddison Potter skipped down the hall, ignoring all the few people that glanced at her. She came around the corner sharply, and gasped in surprise as she came up against someone's chest and she fell to the ground._

_"Oh, sorry," she said, struggling to pick up the spilled things from her bag. _

_"Its fine," the person said quietly, and when she had everything back in he, by the sound if the voice, held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it with a smile, and let them pull her up, and when she was back on her feet she finally noticed who it was. _

_"Malfoy," she said angrily, taking a step away from him._

_"Potter," he said, slightly less harshly as he looked her up and down. She self-consciously moved her bag to shield herself, and his eyes went back to her face. Seriously, it wasn't her fault that she…developed…early._

_"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him._

_"Oh that's not very nice. I just helped you," he said, and Maddie rolled her eyes._

_"Yes thanks, now get out of my way." _

_Malfoy smiled, and she could tell something was off._

_"Go with me to the Yule ball and I will."_

_She glanced up in surprise, to shocked to keep the angry glare on her face. He smiled down at her, but it was full of his usual confidence and swagger, and she didn't even consider it before saying._

_"No way in hell."_

_"Oh come on, Potter. You might enjoy yourself," he said, now his smile falling slightly._

_She glared at him, and said with absolute sincerity._

_"I'd rather go with the giant squid then you, you arrogant toe-rag."_

_Then a different voice said, "What is going on?"_

_Maddie turned around to face the person as Malfoy looked over her head. Professor Snape had turned the corner and was looking at them, one eyebrow raised"_

_"Nothing, sir," Malfoy said quickly, taking a step away from the girl._

_"Why don't you run along, Draco, and leave the poor girl alone." When Malfoy hesitated, he angrily said, "Now," and the boy scampered._

_"Thank you, professor," Maddie said, quietly ducking her head and trying to walk past him. _

_"Wait," he said, and Maddie halted._

_"Yes, sir?" she asked, wincing slightly._

_"You're very much like your mother."_

_She turned around in surprise, glancing at Snape with wide eyes. _

_"Really?" she asked. "Is that a good thing?"_

_"It's the best."_

_He walked away without further conversation, leaving her standing there stupidly for she didn't know how long. That is, until._

_"Maddie, what are you doing?"_

_She glanced up at George in confusion, shaking her head slightly then smiling._

_"Nothing," she replied. "What about you?"_

_"Oh just thinking about who I should take to the Yule ball," he said, as they started walking towards the grounds._

_"Really, who have you come up with?"_

_"No one, really," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I mean, there are people that I could take that would probably say yes, but I just don't want to go with them."_

_"Well, at least you have options," Maddie said, "A few people have asked me, but they're all in the seventh grade, and I don't know them at all. I am _not _going with a complete stranger. That'd just be awkward."_

_"Go with me."_

_"What?"_

_George smiled slightly at her response. "I said go with me. We're friends, we get along great, and I think it would be fun. Just as friends though, Harry would kill me if I went with you as a date."_

_Maddie chuckled and said, "But we have to dance in front of everyone? You'd be okay with that?"_

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_She smiled. _

_"Okay."_

_"Okay."_

_George threw an arm around her shoulder and they spent the rest of that afternoon relaxed, knowing that the Yule ball was settled and that they were going with people they loved._

Maddie focused again on the conversation, listening as Fred said, "Don't bottle it up though mate. Just belt it out."

"Anyway, if you're all through shouting…" George said.

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

o.O

Maddie, Harry and the others crowded around the top of the stairs as Fred lowered a fleshy string with two fake ears attached to both side down the staircase. Fred held it out so they could hear as voices started to float through it.

"…If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry and Maddie," said Sirius. "If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. They aren't children Molly."

"They aren't adults either," Molly protested. "They aren't James and Lily, Sirius."

"He's not your son, and she's not your daughter," Sirius said.

"They're as good as." Maddie looked up to stare at Harry, deeply touched. "Who else have they got?"

"Hey Ginny," Harry and Maddie said as she appeared beside Fred and George.

"They've got me," Sirius continued.

"How touchingly paternal, Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his godfather," Snape's voice now joined in. "Perhaps you should focus all your time on the Potter girl, given she is the only one that show's promise."

"You stay out of this, Snivellus."

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry and Maddie asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. They looked down again, and were much annoyed to see Hermione's cat Crookshanks sniffing around the ear. Fred started to pull it up, but he wasn't quick enough and the cat ripped it apart, walking off to eat it most likely.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Hermione, I hate your cat," said Ron.

o.O

Maddie followed Harry down the stairs towards the kitchen, as Mrs. Weasley said up to them, "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen-"

Fred and George suddenly appeared behind her with a snap, and she threw her hands up and yelled, "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" She yelled it after them as they ran down the stairs to the kitchen, and she angrily brushed her hair out of her face to turn to Harry.

"You hungry Harry?" she asked him as Mr. Weasley moved up beside her.

"You sure you're alright Harry? Gave us quite a turn."

Harry nodded, while Maddie and Hermione stood side by side waiting for them to finish. Harry glanced over at Maddie, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley followed his gaze, smiling when they saw her.

"Harry Potter."

Maddie and Harry brightened up at the sound of Sirius Black's voice, and Mr and Mrs Weasley moved out the way so they could see each other.

"Sirius," Harry said, moving forwards and hugging his godfather tightly. Maddie watched with a grin on her face, and stepped down the last few steps so she could greet her Godfather as well. He smiled brightly at her as he finished with Harry.

"Maddie," he said, leaning down to hug her. He straightened his back as he did so, her feet dangling from the ground, and she laughed.

"Good to see you too," she said, grinning as he set her back down. She smiled again at him, and walked past to Remus so she could hug him as well.

"Hello," he said as she hugged him for a few seconds, and when she pulled back he lead her down the stairs to the kitchen, where she took her spot in between Harry and Sirius. She wasn't paying much attention to them though. Her focus was currently on Tonks, who was sitting down the table morphing her face into different animals with her Metamorphmagi.

Maddie wished her own powers were that strong, but all she had ever managed was to change her hair colour from deep red to jet black, and her eyes from chocolate-y brown to a glowing emerald.

She watched Tonks for a few more moments, the young auror's face morphing from pig to duck than normal, before she paid attention to her godfather and brother.

"It's really very peculiar," Mr. Weasley said, folding his hands under his chin. "It seems that your hearing at the ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand," Harry said. "What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

Moody turned from facing the wall. "Show them," he growled. "They'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley picked up a newspaper and handed it over to Harry, and Maddie, looking over his shoulder, saw that the headline was titled.

**The Boy Who Lied**

**The Girl That Defied**

"He's been attacking Dumbledore, as well. Fudge is using all of his powers, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius explained.

"Why?" Maddie and Harry asked together.

Remus sighed. "The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

"But that's insane!" Harry protested. "No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…"

"Exactly the point – Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. Now, the last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius continued. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command – not just witches and wizards, but all manner of Dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same, but gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in…"

"Ahem…" Arthur coughed, trying to get him to stop.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something…." Sirius went on.

"Sirius…" Moody said warningly.

"…Something he didn't have last time…"

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry and Maddie both spoke at the same time again, though Maddie only whispered the word Weapon.

"No," Mrs Weasley said, and walked forwards to yank the newspaper up. "That's enough. They're just kids! You say much more and you might as well induct them into the Order straightaway."

"Good!" Harry and Maddie shouted. "We want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then we want to fight!"

Sirius sat back, satisfied, and Maddie and Harry turned to notice his approval. He winked, and the twins smiled slightly.

o.O

Maddison slept with difficulty that night, though it wasn't much of a surprise given she had fallen asleep with her scar prickling. She rolled over onto her back, breathing slightly shakily, trying to escape a dream that she had had many times before.

But it was odd. The dreams didn't feel like something that would scare her. It was like the dream wasn't even hers.

_An official female voice said expressionlessly, "You are here by expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Then her Godfather's voice joined in.

_"Before the entire Wizengamot…"_

o.O

She awoke the next day just in time to catch Harry running down the stairs for his hearing. She stopped him at the top of the staircase, and without a words, smiled, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled back, and walked down the stairs, through the hallway to the front door, where Mr Weasley was waiting to leave.

"Good luck!" she called after him, wanting to give at least a little more hope. He nodded back, and they disappeared out the door.

She turned away and walked down to the kitchen, where Sirius, Remus and Mrs Weasley were, the latter bustling around making breakfast for the slowly rising children. She greeted Maddie with a small smile as she entered the room and made herself comfortable in the chair across from her godfather and beside her previous professor.

"Morning," she yawned, resting her chin in her hands and letting her eyes drupe down. Mrs Weasley placed a cup in front of her, and the smell of earl grey tea rose her significantly. She gratefully said thank you, and sipped at the scolding tea.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked from over by the stove. "Toast? Porridge? Bacon and eggs? Cereal?"

"Just-Just toast, Mrs Weasley, thanks," Maddie answered and took another sip of tea. It burned satisfyingly down her throat, and she held it tight between her cold hands to absorb the warmth.

"Worried?"

Maddie looked up at Sirius' question, and shrugged. "A little."

"Well, don't be," he reassured her. "Harry's bound to get through his hearing. He's done absolutely nothing wrong."

"The ministry doesn't see it that way, and you know it."

Sirius sighed, just as Mrs Weasley put a plate down in front of her with a few pieces of toast. She placed the butter in front of the younger girl, and some jam, honey and Marmite.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and buttered her toast, spreading jam on afterwards and taking a hesitant bite. She stared at the table, thinking about Harry and how he would feel when he was sitting in the courtroom with the whole Wizengamot surrounding him, the Minister staring down at him with no trace of the fatherly look he used to have for the twins.

So quick she almost didn't notice, Sirius lent over the table and nabbed a piece of Maddie's toast, just as Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Oh no," he muttered as Maddie slowly lifted her gaze to her Godfather. Sirius smugly took a bit, and Maddie glared. Sirius stopped chewing at her murderous glare and stood up, beginning to walk around the table.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Ron went on. "She's gonna kill you."

Maddie smiled a horrible smile down at him, and yanked the piece of toast out of his hand, flinging it across the room like a boomerang.

"Did you just take my food?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, we better get out of here." Ron left the room, and even Remus and Mrs Weasley headed for the door.

Sirius stared at her, the fear imitate in his eyes, and she slowly took her wand out.

"If I was seventeen…" she said slowly. "People would find it difficult to distinguish you from the great squid…. But seeing as I'm not…"

"Maddison…" Sirius said slowly, afraid.

"I'm going to let it slide this time, because you're my Godfather…but do that _one more time. _And we might as well start calling you Squidward."

She grabbed her last two pieces of toast, buttered them slowly, then turned and left the room, leaving a slightly grinning Sirius behind her, reminded thoroughly of the Lily Evans he remembered from school.

**Thanks for reading. I know this might be confusing because I've changed it around because this used to be part of the first chapter but I split it apart. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and that you will enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie spent the day cleaning out a few of the bedrooms upstairs with Hermione, Mrs Weasley, and her children. She had just stomped on a particularly repulsive and hairy spider to stop Ron from shouting, when there was a bang from downstairs and the Portrait of Sirius' mother started screeching.

Mrs Weasley hurried down the stairs, leaving the others to stare after her. Maddie flicked a piece of hair from her face, and followed her down the stairs, the others following in her wake. She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to Mrs Weasley, trying to find out who the other occupant was.

"Cleared of all charges!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shouted, and there was two pairs of loud laughs, a small squeal of delight, and the relieved sigh of someone in deep happiness.

Maddie knew immediately who it was that had just come into the house, and she speed down the stairs as fast as her two legs would take her. She skidded into the hallway, her friends following, and looked her eyes on Harry.

Identical grins appeared on their faces as they saw each other, and Maddie launched herself forwards to grab him by the shoulders, pushing her way past Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"You got off right?" she asked, just double checking in case her ears had deceived her. Harry nodded at her, and she pulled him forwards to hug him, delighted that they would be going back to Hogwarts together.

"I knew it!" Ron shouted from behind them, punching his fists in the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"Well you were bound to get off. There was no case against you," Hermione said, who had looked positively feint when she saw Harry, though now her face was buried in her hands.

George, Fred and Ginny were doing an odd skippy dance while singing quite loudly, "He got off! He got off! He got off!" over and over again.

"You all seem petty anxious for people that all thought I'd get off," Harry joked, and Maddie grinned. Fred, George and Ginny were still doing their war chant (He got off! He got off!), and Mrs Weasley was wiping her face on her apron.

"Settle down, settle down," she said to the twins and Ginny.

Sirius and Remus were smiling too, and they all sat down around Harry to eat lunch.

"Dumbledore was there," Harry said. "He was mainly the reason I got off."

"_He got off! He got off!"_

"We'll he wouldn't be able to let you go up against the whole Wizengamot by yourself," Mrs Weasley said.

"_He got off! He got off!"_

"SHUT UP!" Mrs Weasley roared.

o.O

The Potter twins walked side by side down the street, Moody and Tonks walking far in front of them though close enough in case they needed to fight, with the Weasley family, Kingsley and Remus behind them.

Maddie and Harry kept their eyes straight ahead, though looked down as a black shaggy dog came trotting passed them.

"Padfoot," Moody growled. "Are you barking mad?"

Harry and Maddie ran forwards after the dog, down a flight of concrete stairs, and into a small waiting room.

"Harry, Maddie…" he said as they appeared, but the twins quickly said in unison.

"Sirius what are you doing here? If someone sees you…"

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" he said, and waved them forwards to sit by him. "What's life without a little risk?"

"We don't want to see you get thrown back into Azkaban," Maddie said as she sat down between her brother and Godfather.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Sirius said." Anyway, I wanted you to have this…" He pulled out an old photo, and Maddie immediately spotted him standing at the front with… "The original Order of the Phoenix. Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom…"

"Neville's parents," Harry said, as Sirius pointed to the Longbottom's.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, if you ask me," Sirius muttered, then turned to the most missed people in the photo. "It's been fourteen years, and still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad."

Maddie frowned, deeply regretting the look on Sirius' face as he stared down at her father and mother with the most heartbroken look. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he put an arm around hers.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?" Harry asked, finally looking up at the photograph.

"It feels like it did before…" Sirius hesitantly answered, and Maddie tried to hand the photo back to him you keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now."

o.O

The train ride to Hogwarts went without much conversation, and before they knew it, they were walking along Hogsmeade station towards the carriages that would take them up to the school.

As they were walking, though, there was a loud arrogant voice from behind them.

"I'm surprised the Ministry still lets you walk around free, Potter." Draco looked at Harry as he said it, which was his always his act when Maddie was there too. For some reason he never really seemed to direct his insults at her.

"You better enjoy it while you can. I heard there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Harry lunged forwards in anger, and Maddie pulled out her wand, but Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and Hermione pushed Maddie's hand down.

"…What'd I tell you… a complete nutter," Draco said, smoothing down his suit and walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You stay away from us!" Harry yelled out as he walked away.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron said, letting his go. "What'd you expect?"

They kept walking silence up to the track where the carriages were. They got there just in time to see that last carriage with Cho Chang and her friends start to move up

"Hi, guys," Someone came up beside us and said.

They didn't turn to his as they all said, "Hey, Neville."

Then Harry twitched beside her, and Maddie watched him as he turned around and looked up. She followed his gaze, and almost dropped her bag in shock, stepping backwards.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Maddie responded.

They were looking up at a creature standing in between the carriage shafts. If Maddie had to give them a name she supposed they would have been called horses, though there was something reptilian about it too. It were completely fleshless, its black coat clinging to its skeleton, of which every bone was visible. Its head was dragonish and its pupil-less eyes were white and staring. Wings sprouted from each whither – huge black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to a giant bat.

Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Maddie could not understand why the carriage was being pulled by this creature when it was quite capable of moving along by itself.

The others turned as Harry spoke, and Ron asked, "What's what?"

"That, pulling the carriage?" Harry asked.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione said. "It's pulling itself like always."

Harry and Maddie manoeuvred around the horse, not taking their eyes off it. As they walked, a girl with white blonde hair in the carriage brought her magazine down.

"You're not going mad," she said in a breezy voice. "I can see them, too. You're just as sane as I am."

They all climbed onto the carriage, and Maddie sat down between Ron and the girl in the only available seat.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love-…" Hermione suddenly stopped, embarrassed as she realised her mistake. "Luna Lovegood." Luna didn't seem to notice her mistake, and she fiddled with her necklace as she looked around at the lot of them.

"That's an interesting necklace," Hermione said to stop the awkward silence.

"It's a charm, actually," Luna said. "It keeps away the Nargles." She said that in a whispered tone then added as an afterthought. "I'm hungry. I hope there's pudding."

"What's a Nargle?" Ron whispered to Maddie and Harry.

Together they said, "No idea."

o.O

"Good evening, children," Professor Dumbledore said, striding up to the podium up at the head table. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…"

"Hem, hem… hee, hee…."

"She was at my hearing," Harry suddenly whispered, as she got to her feet and moved to the front. "She works for Fudge."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely," Fred and George said sarcastically from down the table.

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," Umbridge said. "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. Hee, hee…"

Dumbledore started clapping, and he students and rest of staff started following his lead.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge that really was most illuminating," the Headmaster said.

"Illuminating?" Ron said, sounding repulsed. "What a load of waffle."

"What's it mean?" Harry and Maddie asked together, and Hermione pursed her lips up at the head table.

"…magic is forbidden in the corridors…" Dumbledore continued.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

o.O

Harry and Maddie walked side by side into the Gryffindor common room, and immediately noticed as everyone fell silent. They glanced around at everyone, and some people averted their eyes. But all the others continues to stare.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry said down to his roommates, trying to break the tension.

"All right," Dean said, "Better then Seamus' anyway."

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus said, getting to his feet and slamming the newspaper down on the table. He turned to stare at Harry then Maddie,

"Why not?" Harry and Maddie asked together.

"Let me see, uh, because of you. _The_ _Daily Prophet's_ been saying a lot of thing about you, Harry, Maddie, and about Dumbledore as well."

"What, your mum believes them?" Harry asked.

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died…" Seamus said.

"Oh, so I guess you should just read the Prophet, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you want to know," Harry and Maddie said, and weren't surprised at all that they had been thinking the same thing.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus yelled,

"We'll take on anyone that calls us liars!" Maddie shouted back.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, coming into the room, and noticing the row going on between his friends and dorm mate.

"They're mad is what's going on," Seamus answered. "Do you believe the rubbish they've come out with about you-know-who?"

"Yeah I do," Ron said. "Has anyone else got a problem with them?"

When nobody responded, Maddie and Harry turned, separating to go up to their dormitories. Hermione was already in the room chatting with their dorm mate Fay Dunbar.

When they spotted her, Fay stood up and walked over to her. "I just wanted to say, Maddie that I believe everything you say about 'He who must not be named', and your brother."

Maddison smiled, glad that she had at least one person beside her major friends that believed her. "Thanks Fay," she said gratefully, and walked over to her bed in between Hermione's and Fays.

She changed quickly into her pajamas and lay down in her four-poster bed, pulling the hangings around it for total darkness.

Without any further conversation the three girls fell asleep, not noticing as two more girls came into the room, having just skirted Maddie's as far as they could


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie never expected the first lesson of the school year to be the worst, but there was nothing much she could do about it when Umbridge was teaching them. She sat across the aisle from Harry besides Dean Thomas, and she watched as Parvati and Padma Patil enchanted a paper bird to fly around the room, getting all sorts of help to keep it flying, until it flew over their desk again and burst into flames.

"Good morning, children."

Everyone turned around to stare at professor Umbridge as she smiled girlishly at all of them. Pointing her wand at the black board, she walked forwards.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations… O.W.L., more commonly known as "OWL's". Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be… severe," she said patronisingly. She flicked her wand again, and the stacks of books on her desk floated towards the students thumping onto the desks in front of each of them.

Maddie looked at her book, which was called, 'Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners.'

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione stuck her hand up in the air, and Umbridge smiled. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells…"

"Using spells? Ha, ha!" Umbridge laughed. "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge explained, though still none of them understood.

"Well, what's the good of that? If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be "risk-free".

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class," Umbridge yelled, trying to gain authority and control. She started again, saying softly and patronisingly, "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry called out.

"There is nothing out there, dear," Umbridge said condescendingly. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe… Lord Voldemort?" Once again, Harry and Maddie spoke together, and the other students didn't know who to look at as they murmured to each other

Umbridge smiled, but Maddie could tell it was forced. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!"

"It's not a lie! We saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter-"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Maddie asked loudly, and Umbridge took a deep breathe.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" Maddie and Harry yelled. "Voldemort killed him – you must know that!"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted, frantically staring at them like they were crazy. "Enough. See me later, Mr. and Miss. Potter, in my office. Hee, he." She giggled.

o.O

Later that afternoon, Harry and Maddie made their way back to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. The sun shone through the windows onto their similar faces, making them wince as it burned their eyes.

Harry knocked four times on the door to Umbridge's office, and they waited a few seconds as she coughed and said in a sweet, girly voice that made their heads pound.

"Come in."

Harry pushed the door open slowly, looking around, and Maddie followed. She was astounded by the shocking amount of pink. She had been in the office when it was owned by three different professors, Lockhart, Lupin and the fake Moody, and none of them were nearly as bad as this. Not even Lockhart's.

The walls were died a faded pink colour, with plates hanging on the walls with even uglier cats on them. They hissed and meowed at Maddie and Harry as they moved. The carpet was pink, the furniture was burgundy and the decorations were, you guessed it, pink.

It was hard to distinguish Professor Umbridge's toad like face from the rest of the room, but when Maddie did, she was immediately filled with dread at the look on her face.

"Good evening, Mr Potter, Miss Potter," she said smoothly with her girly voice. "Sit," she said smugly, and gestured to the two tables in front of her desk.

Harry shut the door behind them, and together they walked forwards slowly to sit down at the tables, dropping their bags on the floor.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, today," she said. They reached down to their bags to get out quills, but she halted them. "No not with your quills. You're going to be using rather special ones of mine."

She got up from her desk with two blood coloured quills in her hand, and hobbled over to them on her short stumpy legs. She placed them down alongside the pieces of parchment on their desks, and walked around them.

"Now," she said, "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'…."

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Well let's say….as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given us any ink," Maddie pointed out, sounding slightly exhausted as Umbridge walked past them again.

"You won't be needing any ink," Umbridge answered, and the twins sighed together, leaning down over their parchment to start. Maddie wrote quickly and fluidly, and it took a few moments before she realised that the back of her hand was itching and tingling like mad.

She glanced down at it, and watched in horror as the words 'I must not tell lies' etched themselves into her hand, red lines beginning to appear. Her hand twitched in pain, and Maddie stubbornly turned back to her paper, not wanting to give Umbridge the satisfaction.

It appeared Harry had the same problem, because Maddie glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Umbridge standing in front of her brother with a horribly fake smile on her face, asking, "Yes?"

Harry stared at her. "Nothing…."

"That's right. Because you know, deep down you deserve to be punished. That's right, Mr Potter?" she turned slightly to face Maddie. "Miss Potter? Go on."

o.O

Maddie and Harry returned to the Common room a few hours later. Only when their hands were thoroughly scared did Umbridge let them leave, and they weren't sorry to leave her behind.

The twins hurried down the corridors towards the Gryffindor commons, and gave the password to the fat lady outside their destination. She swung forwards as normal, and the Commons was just as crowded as ever. Harry and Maddie threw their bags down by the fire, scaring off a couple first years, and sat down tiredly, massaging their aching hands.

The both pulled books out of their bags and started revising for homework, not really noticing as Hermione and Ron sat down either side of him.

"Hermione, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. If I'm ever rude to you again…."

"I'll know you've gone back to normal," Hermione said with a small smile directed at Ron. She turned to Harry and Maddie, ready to say something, then caught sight of Harry's hand.

"Harry, what's wrong with your hand?" she asked.

Harry feinted surprise and confusion, while Maddie stiffened. Harry brought his uninjured hand around, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, the other hand," she said, and reached under the book to take it out. She gasped, and Ron saw his hand. He reached for Maddie, and she sighed as he started to look furious. "Oh- You've got to tell Dumbledore," Hermione ordered, spotting sight of Maddie's hand too.

"No- Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now!" Maddie protested, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we don't want to give Umbridge the satisfactions."

"Bloody hell, guys, the hag's torturing you. If the parents knew about this…." Ron tried to say, but Harry interrupted.

"Yeah well we haven't got any of those, have we Ron!" Harry said angrily, and slammed his book shut.

"Ah, Harry, Maddie, you've got to report this! It's perfectly simple-" Hermione said, and Harry interrupted again.

"Not it's not!" He shouted. "Whatever this is, it's not simple! You wouldn't understand."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "….Then help us too," Hermione said.

Maddie turned away from the three of them, muttered something about taking a walk, and got to her feet, heading towards the Portrait hole to go out into the Corridors. She walked tiredly along, ignoring the few sixth and seventh years that passed her, as she continued down to one of the hidden passageways that she had discovered, even before she and Harry got the Marauders map.

She turned a doorknob pretending to be a painting, and a small door swung open. She crouched to get through it, and the door closed behind her. She didn't noticed as a young man with platinum blonde hair and handsome face saw and went after her.

A small room was positioned at the very end of the three metre passage, and in that room was something that closely resembled the Gryffindor common room fireplace, with red armchairs around it. When Maddie had discovered it, the furniture looked as though it had been there for close to twenty years.

The fifteen year old girl settled down in one of the armchairs and summoned a book over from the small library she had installed the previous year.

Draco Malfoy had reached the end of the passage, and stood watching her for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and stepped into the light. Maddie was on her feet again in seconds, her wand in hand and pointing at him. The cut on her hand glistened.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly, sounding slightly hostile.

"Nothing…" Draco said. "Are you okay?"

Maddie face glistened with tears, and she wiped them away quickly, growling, "I'm fine," as she sat back down in the chair, expecting him to leave.

"What happened to your hand?" Maddie sighed again as he asked the question, and thought it best to just answer rather than let him keep asking.

"Blood quill. Detention with Umbridge. She's a bitch. Does that sum it up?" she asked smarmily, and Draco's lip twitched as he tried to suppress a smile.

"That seems like something that would happen on the first day back, especially to you," Draco grinned slightly, and Maddie couldn't help but return it, though it fell from her face a few seconds later.

Draco took another few steps forwards until he was standing right by her side, and his hands were in his pockets. Maddie assumed he had a firm grip on his wand, and made sure hers was at the ready just in case.

"So what do you really want?" Maddie asked, reverting back to her usual cold treatment of him.

"I said before, nothing," he hesitated, then added, "I like talking to you."

Without knowing why, a warm feeling erupted in Maddie's chest, and she felt her cheeks colour slightly, and her hair slowly lightening to red from the roots. Draco smiled triumphantly, and relief showed on his face.

"Since when. Up until this year, you hated my guts," she questioned, but Draco shock his head.

"I hate your brother, not you. I never had a problem with you."

That same warm feeling came back, and Maddie shock her hair in front of her face to hide it. But Draco reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, and Maddie's gaze flew up to meet his, surprised at this small act of kindness.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade?" Maddie barely made our Draco's quiet voice, been when she did, she was back on her feet and glaring at him.

"No way. You're my complete enemy. Godric, what is wrong with you?" Maddie turned her back on him, and left, leaving him with a slightly lost helpless look on his face that she didn't see.

Though as she walked away, Maddie tried desperately to figure out why her heart felt heavy with loose and her gut feeling was telling her to run back into that room and kiss him as hard as she could.

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've got so many other stories that I'm working on, but I'm trying to make this one my top priority. Please review because I need motivation. Lots of love**

**~Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay new chapter again. Sorry this has taken so long to be uploaded, but I was kind've preoccupied. Remember to review.**

For the next following weeks Maddie did all she could to avoid Draco, at all possible costs. She went down to the Great Hall as late as she could every morning and every night. She used hidden passage ways every time she saw him in the halls when she was by herself, not caring if they made her late for class.

Because every time he spotted her, his body automatically veered off in her direction, wanting to speak to her, wanting more than he had wanted anything else in his life. Maddie didn't know whether to be flattered or angry, but either way there was always a twinge in her chest when she turned, just in time to catch his face fall slightly.

But she couldn't evade him forever, and one evening while she was making her way back from the bathroom with Hermione, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Draco's soft silver eyes reflecting into her own.

He stared at Hermione, who looked incredibly shocked, and Maddie turned to look at Hermione, frantically begging with her eyes to run and get Harry. Hermione seemed to understand, because seconds later she took off down the corridor towards the common room.

Maddie turned, sheepishly, to face Draco, and when she meet his gaze he smiled slightly, not the usual smirk plastered across his face, but a kind turn-up at one corner of his lips that just revealed a small corner of his white teeth. Maddie's breathe seemed to come in a bit shallower.

"What is it this time?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and she shifted her bag around her shoulders. Draco looked suddenly nervous, and fiddled with his shirt before finally saying.

"Look, I'm not the enemy. I don't want you to hate me, and I-" he broke off, looking over Maddie's shoulders and his eyes narrowing in fury. "Please, meet me later, 7:30. That room that I found you in."

He turned and started to stride away, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione reached her side, all three of them glaring after the retreating Slytherin, while Maddie just stared in confusion.

"What did he want?" Harry asked angrily, and Maddie sighed.

"He's was just being his usual self," she lied, not wanting him to know about the little meeting Draco had arranged. She wasn't even sure if she would go, but she would decide that when it came to it.

Maddie, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together back to the Common Room, the latter three silently debating what actually went on between Maddie and Draco, and the actual two being the only ones that knew.

Maddie and Hermione started their homework the moment they reached the common room, quickly running up to the girls' dormitory and fetching their assignments, then heading back down to the commons and meeting up with Ron and Harry again.

First, the four of them found a quiet corner and started practising vanishing spells. Maddie was surprised that she was the first to get the hand of it, and grinned as professor McGonagall's words came back to her. _"Just as good as your father. He was always very talented at Transfiguration." _A sentence that made Maddie blush from the roots of her hair to her chest, so pleased with herself she tried even harder she managed to not only turn her Magpie into a small plant, but to have cheery blossoms bloom all over it, causing Professor McGonagall to award twenty points to Gryffindor and sweep the plant away. (Cherry blossoms were her favourite)

They all managed to accomplish the vanishing charm thought the hour, and moved on to Herbology, where they had to write an essay on self-fertilising shrubs. They all settled down by the fire, the two girls starting immediately getting started, opening the Herbology text book, _1000 Magical Herbs And Fungi, _which they had both had since their first year.

Harry and Ron, however, peeked hopefully over the shoulders of the girls, but they hid their papers under their bodies, blocking the boys from seeing as they started writing neatly. Harry and Ron sighed, and pulled out their books as well.

Maddie and Hermione finished about an hour. After proof reading and correcting their work, they took pity on the boys and pulled their essays away from them, Maddie working on Harry's while Hermione worked with Ron. They corrected everything, and finished the conclusion, leaving them with an E worthy essay to hand in.

Maddie stowed her essay neatly in her bag, and glanced at her watch. With a skip of her heart, Maddie read the time at 7:24, and decided then and there that she would not go. Draco had always been awful to her, right so why should she do something for him?

o.O

_After Hermione and Maddie had finished Snape's moonstone potion an hour later, they both headed upstairs for an early night, leaving Ron by himself, and Harry to hurry off to his detention with Umbridge. He had been appointed a whole weeks while Maddie just that one night, which Maddie still didn't feel happy about._

_But as she lay down in her bed, her mind wandered to Draco, and she thought about how he would have felt when she didn't turn up, and if he was still lying there, wondering if she would ever show up. Maddie tried to banish these thought from her mind, but was unsuccessful. _

_And when the guilt grew to a peek, Maddie climbed out of bed, and pulled on a jumper. She ran to the boys' dormitory, dug around in Harry's trunk until she found the Marauder's map, and tapped her wand against the parchment, saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_Ink flooded the parchment, and Maddie quickly searched for the tiny words that would read Draco Malfoy. Her guilt grew even deeper as she saw that he was still waiting in that tiny room. And that decided it. Maddie taped the map and whispered "Mischief Managed," and threw it back in the trunk, pulling out the invisibility cloak and throwing it over herself as she ran down though the common room into the corridor._

_Her bare feet made soft patter on the floor, and she was lucky to be considerably shorter then Harry, otherwise the cloak would have fluttered about her ankles and shown off her feet._

_She reached the little room and ran down the passage, just as she saw Draco run a hand across his forehead and stand getting ready to leave. As he was still staring down, Maddie pulled off the cloak and threw it to the corner of the room where he wouldn't see it._

_"__Draco?" She said in a small voice._

_His head flew up, and his eyes stared into her own, so deep it felt as though he were staring right into her soul. Maddie looked down, wringing her hands together, as his surprise slowly lessened._

_"__I'm sorry," Maddie said suddenly, not baring the silence anymore. "I wasn't going to come because it didn't feel right and I was nervous, but I grew guilty because I wanted to come and I couldn't stop picturing you sitting here waiting for me, and I wanted to know-"_

_She broke off as Draco too three long strides to stand in front of her, and pushed her into the stone wall. He stared down at her for a few seconds, not even looking away from her hair as it changed black in a smooth flowing motion. But that may have been because her recently green eyes has darkened as well to a rich hazel-brown. _

_He lent down and kissed her softly at first, caressing her lips with his own as though she were a delicate wine glass that would shatter at the smallest added pressure. His hands rested on her body, one by her neck, his fingers barely brushing against her skin, while the other stroked her hips. _

_Only when she started to respond, bringing her small arms up to rest against his chest like a bird stretching out its wings, did he get more rough, holding his body to hers. It was closer then she had been to anyone, in a sexual way of course, but she wasn't complaining, instead reacting just as forcefully, her hands now wrapping up his neck and pulling gently at his platinum hair. _

o.O

Maddie work with a start, her heart pounding erratically as she thought back to her dream. She could still feel Draco's hands stroking her hip, his fingers brushing her neck, his lips touching her own. Her face felt warm, flushed, and as she climbed out of bed her legs quivered.

She dressed quickly, wanting to get out of the stifling dorm and down to the great hall where she could pretend that nothing had happened that night, and that she wasn't craving the touch of a certain fifth year Slytherin boy.

The Great Hall was virtually empty when she arrived, only a few students from each house at the tables, and even less teachers. Maddie sat down by herself at the Gryffindor table and pulled a piece of toast onto her plate. She spread on butter and honey, but didn't eat it. Instead, she glared at it as though it had done her a personal wrong.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, fully expecting it to be Draco. But it wasn't. The person standing before her was a Hufflepuff boy who went by the name of Anthony Rickett. All she knew about him was that he had replaced Cedric Diggory as Quidditch Captain of the Hufflepuff team, and that he was nice and smart.

"Hi Maddie," he said shyly, and directed a smile at her which she returned.

"What can I do for you, Anthony?" she asked kindly, and spun around on the seat to face him properly. If she stood next to him he would have been an easy half a foot taller than her. Maddie seemed to have gotten the shorter stature of her mother.

"Well, I was wondering if you might…like to go with me to Hogsmeade. For the next trip?" He grinned down at her, and she could hear the nervousness radiating from him voice.

She stood up and smiled at him, getting ready to decline, but she looked over his shoulder and spotted Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, glaring at Anthony.

And Maddie didn't know why, but next second she was smiling and saying she couldn't wait, and that she would meet him in the Entrance Hall next weekend. He walked away towards his friends at the Hufflepuff table, and seconds later their heads all turned to face her, and all of them but Anthony looked confused. Maddie wondered why, and didn't realise was that they never expected a guy like Anthony Rickett to get a girl like Maddison Potter.

Maddie sat back down at the table again, and sneakily glanced over her shoulder to see Draco glaring at Anthony, his fists clenched so hard around his wand that she was surprised that sparks didn't shoot out. She looked down guiltily at her cold toast, and jumped when Harry sat down beside her, and Ron and Hermione in front of her.

"Why were you down here so early?" Harry asked, looking sideways at her through his glasses.

"Woke up early," she muttered, and tore her piece of toast apart. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"What happened to sleeping in being your favourite thing?" Ron asked with a mouthful of sausage.

Maddie couldn't help but grin as she said, "It outgrew me."

o.O

The next day brought about the weekend, much to Maddie's relief. If there was anything worse than actually having to get up to go to class, it was getting up to go to Umbridge's class. It seemed that every year held a different torture for Maddie and Harry, and this years just happened to be in the form of a squat toad-like lady in pink.

So Maddie got up around twelve on Saturday, and shuffled down to the common room dressed in warm red tracksuit pants, a grey shirt, socks, elbow length gloves and a beanie that said 'bad hair day' on it. She felt completely cosy, and didn't give a shit about what people thought of her. They already judged her over the return of Voldemort, so what could possibly change.

She ran out into the corridors, not bothering to care about her socks, and pranced off to her little room, grinning broadly. She passed Luna Lovegood as she went, and they stopped to talk for a little while.

"I like your gloves," Luna said dreamily, and Maddie had to say the same about her necklace, which had taken the place of her butterbeer cock for a while. It was a silver necklace with a Ravenclaw blue pendant.

"Thanks. It was my mums. I wear it on the anniversary of her death. I just finished speaking to Harry about this." She waved lazily at Maddie and skipped off again. It was only then that Maddie noticed she had no shoes on.

Shrugging, Maddie continued towards the little room, and didn't meet anyone else. That is, until she got there.

"Draco!"

**Done, and I hope you enjoyed. It actually only took me a few hours to write this chapter, so thank you for reading and the next one should be up soon, or not, I don't know. Just remember to review. Thanks**

**~Althea**

**(P.S. Sorry about that dream part it was a bit cruel)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the new chapter. I'm really glad you guys are reading and I hope I get some more reviews. Hope you enjoy. This first part is just a little flash back, but then it goes back to normal. **

_Maddie danced nervously with George, trying to not make contact with anyone as they stared at her and the other contestants in the Triwizard Tournament. She stumbled slightly, and George steadied her before anyone could notice, and she glanced up at his face gratefully._

_And then it didn't matter that people were looking at them. Why should it? All she was doing was dancing with someone she loved, one of her friends. She smiled and didn't stop looking at his eyes, and from then on out her dancing got much better. George smiled back encouragingly, and they twirled around the dance floor, dodging around the other couples. As they passed Harry and Pavarti, she reached out her hand from George's shoulder to ruffle his hair. _

_People from the crowd laughed, and George lifted Maddie up in time with all the other couples. Setting her back down, they noticed that some of the teachers had joined in, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall being one of them. And soon all of them were joining in, Neville and Ginny, Fred and Angelina, even Hagrid and Madame Maxime. _

_It looked spectacular as all the girls were lifted into the air, their dresses floating out around them for a spilt second. George and Maddie started laughing quietly, and the pair of them grew more enthusiastic, starting to dance crazier as the music changed to a more energetic beat. _

_Maddie closed her eyes and let George lead her along, the both of them prancing like deer's through a forest of people. Her chest was pounding from exhilaration, and George to as well, because seconds later she opened her eyes to discover he had taken her to the edge of the dance-floor._

_"__You want me to get drinks?" he asked, and Maddie nodded. As he walked towards the bar, Maddie turned and spotted Ron and Harry sitting with their dates, who both looked incredibly bored. Maddie walked over crossly. _

_"__Why aren't you dancing?" she asked, folding her arms. Pavarti and Padma sniffed angrily as the two boys shrugged. "Well you can't do that! Come dance with me and George."_

_Maddie held out her hands, and the two girls stood up and took them, relieved to get away from such boredom. She shoed them along to the dance-floor, saying she's be there in a second, and turned to glare at Harry and Ron._

_"__You are absolute idiots," she said, and turned to see George coming back towards her with two butterbeers. She took one gratefully, and the two of them started to walk towards the gardens, wanting to get away from the noise. Without really knowing why, the two linked hands, walking slowly around the quiet garden. _

_Then there was a blood-curdling squeal, and Maddie and George whipped around, wands pointing, at Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (who had both not obtained dates)_

_"__Maddison Potter and George Weasley!" She squealed again, "You could've at least chosen someone pretty, Weasley!" Of course, anyone that could George ugly would be thought the thickest fool ever. She turned to see if Draco would laugh, but he just stood looking at the both of them._

_"__What do you mean she's not pretty?" George said angrily, not bothering to make some sort of snappy retort. "She's a lot prettier then you are."_

_Pansy screamed a derisive laugh, and Maddie noticed Draco flinch away from. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly. Maddie clenched her wand tighter. _

_"__If you call being that pretty then you must have pretty low standards," Pansy screeched. "I bet she's never even kissed someone!"_

_Maddie blushed deep red as George looked down at her, his eyes wide in surprise. _

_"__Really?" he asked quietly. Maddie turned to stare at him, and nodded slightly. _

_"__Ha!" Pansy screamed. "What a loser!" _

_George glared at Pansy so harshly she fell silent, then much to her surprise, he bent down and pressed his lips once to Maddie's. As he pulled back, Maddie saw out of the corner of her eye Draco turning and striding away, and his company hurrying behind him. _

_Maddie turned and stared right George, who had s slight pink twinge to his cheeks, and a small grin on his face. And she reached right back up, grabbed his face, and pulled him back down, pressing her lips against his. His shock could have only matched that of hers. She didn't know what made her do it, but at that moment, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. _

_It only took a few mere seconds for George to respond, but when he did it was respectful and perfect, and Maddie was so very glad that this was her first kiss._

_His hands rested just over the sides of her ribs, while her forearms were flat against his chest, her hands curling up over his shoulders and neck, the end of his vibrant hair tickling her hands. His hands slowly trailed down to her waist and he pulled her closer, grinning as she gasped and smiled at the same time._

_Maddie pulled back for a seconds, breathing heavily, and said shakily, "Shall- shall we go inside?"_

_George nodded, and took her hand again as they made their way back towards the castle. _

o.O

"Draco!"

Maddie had walked down the empty passageway and was staring into the face of the person she wanted to see the least, but the most, all at the same time. He was lounging across the couch, but at the sound of her voice, he climbed to his feet and turned to face her.

"Why didn't you come?" he asked this is as though it didn't really matter what her reason was, as though he didn't care at all. But Maddie could tell that she did.

Turning to leave, she started to walk forwards, but Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. He pointed his wand behind her and whispered an incantation so nobody would be able to hear or see them.

"Please don't leave…not yet," he whispered, and Maddie felt her heart pick up speed, causing her knees to tremble. His face was so close to hers….

"Why?" she whispered right back.

Draco took her hand and led her around to the leather couch, sitting down and gently pulling her down next to him. She didn't take her hand from his, though her eyes stayed firmly planted on the opposite wall.

"Why?" she repeated, and finally looked at him.

"Because I like talking to you." His answer was simple, and it didn't answer her question.

"No," she sighed. "Why do you like talking to me? I always thought that you hated me."

"I never did. If you think back, I never said anything against you." Maddie did so, and was shocked to realise that he was right.

Maddie stood suddenly, and got ready to leave again, and Draco stood as well, taking a step towards her with a regretful look on his face. Maddie held her arms out straight, her hands against his chest, keeping him at a distance.

"Maddie…"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then turned and ran, all the way back to the common room, leaving him all by himself.

o.O

Maddie sat with Ginny, Ron and Hermione down at the Great Hall for lunch, having no idea where Harry was. Ron was shoving his face full of Sausage.

"Is that all you do, eat?" Hermione asked, staring at Ron with a slightly repulsed look on her face. Maddie smiled slightly at the two of them, then looked up as she saw someone over Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry…" Hermione said.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked quietly.

The five of them, however, looked up when they heard Professor McGonagall's and Umbridge's voices in the Entrance Hall.

They all got up and walked down the space beside the Gryffindor tables, heading towards the voices. Other students were following them, wondering what it was as well.

"Pardon me, professor but what exactly are you insinuating…" Umbridge asked girlishly.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to the students that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!" McGonagall argued.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva," Umbridge said, standing on the next step to look taller. It did not work. McGonagall took a step up as well, and this was far more impressive. More people were filing into the Entrance Hall, Draco included.

"Not at all, Delores, merely your medieval methods."

"I'm sorry, dear, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall looked shocked even at the mere mention of that, and took a step back down. "Disloyalty…" she said softly.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse then I feared!" Umbridge called out to the students. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action!"

o.O

_"…__Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, will have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School."_

o.O

"And you've been at Hogwarts how long, exactly?" Umbridge asked Professor Trelawney.

"Oh…." Trelawney fumbled. Umbridge wrote something on her board.

"Could you please, predict something for me?" Umbridge asked, and even Maddie, who did not particularly like Trelawney, got angry.

"Oh-" she fumbled again.

"One teeny little prophecy? Pity…." Umbridge started to walk away.

"No, wait, wait… I- I think I do see something, yes!" Trelawney shouted out, trying to save herself from probation. "I see something dark. You are in grave danger!"

"Lovely."

o.O

"You originally applied for the position of Dark Arts teacher?" Umbridge asked, circling Professor Snape with her pink frilly clipboard.

"Yes," Snape drawled, and Ron struggled hard to contain his laughter.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge asked sadly, though it was clear she wasn't sad at all.

"…Obviously." Umbridge smiled and walked away. Snape hit Ron with the back of his book, shutting him up. Maddie smiled encouragingly at professor Snape, and he seemed to relax slightly.

o.O

That night, once again, Maddie dreamt.

_"__Draco, my love," she whispered into the ear of the Slytherin boy, her body pressed against his so tight. Her arms were resting softly around his broad shoulders, holding him to her, and her fingers played with his hair. _

_Draco pulled back from their embrace, and Maddie could see a lightness to his eyes that she had never seen before. His leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead, and when he pulled back it felt as though the skin he had touched was burning. _

_"__I love you…" he whispered to her, and Maddie smiled._

_"__I love you too."_

_Then he was gone, and she was standing before a headstone with her name plastered across it. She lifted up her hands, wiped a tear from her face, and looked up, staring into the unseeing gaze of Draco, stubble across his face, and his wand pointing at his throat. There was a flash of green light, and he crumpled to the ground_

Maddie awoke, tears streaming down her face.

**Okay, finished. I really hope you enjoy this, and I know it's a bit different. Tell me what you think about that part with George and Maddie. I hope I'm not bringing the relationship between Draco and Maddie in to soon. I'm trying to give you a little preview of their relationship without it actually happening. So they haven't actually kissed yet. Lots of love. **

**~Althea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay new chapter. Please remember to review. I haven't been gettin that many. And I'm trying really hard. I spent my whole day of writing and got almost four chapters done, because I had to go out as well. **

Maddie and Harry walked towards their next class, and entered the Courtroom when they heard a sobbing noise outside, and saw students crowding around the gardens.

"Cho, what's going on?" Harry said as he and Maddie caught up with a pretty six year girl.

"It's Professor Trelawney…" Cho said, and they hurried forwards to gap in the students. Professor Trelawney was huddled over in the middle of the quadrangle, and Filch came forwards to drop one of her suitcases on the ground.

"Oh….I-" Professor Trelawney stuttered, falling back onto the larger of the two suitcases. "… Hogwarts is my home! Y-you can't do this…."

Umbridge, who was standing smugly before her, held up a piece of paper. "Actually, I can."

Professor McGonagall appeared between one of the archways, and rushed forwards to Professor Trelawney's side, holding her as she sobbed into her the shoulder.

"Minerva, I…" Trelawney gasped, sobbing still.

"Is there something you'd like to say here?" Umbridge asked girlishly.

"Oh, there are several things I'd like to say," McGonagall said angrily, and patted the sobbing woman's head. "…Here, shh, shh."

Then there was a loud bang and the Entrance Hall doors flew open, presenting Dumbledore as he strode towards the two women.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly."

"Oh thank you…" Trelawney sobbed even louder as she was moved off into the castle.

"Dumbledore," Umbridge said, starting to sound annoyed. "Might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three signed by the Minister himself…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," Dumbledore said. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.

Umbridge smiled furiously, then said, "For now…"

Umbridge scampered off, leaving the students to stare at Dumbledore.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" he roared, and strode back to the castle.

"Professor…Professor?" Harry called out, running after him. "Professor Dumbledore… Professor! Professor Dumbledore!"

Maddie followed slowly afterwards, and found her brother staring up the Grand staircase. Dumbledore had disappeared.

o.O

"That foul, evil gargoyle! We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning to pass out O.W.L.s.…." Hermione stormed, pacing around the Common room. The four of them were the only ones there at the moment, everyone else down at Dinner or studying in the library.

There was a static imbalance from the Radio, and Cornelius Fudge's voice came through. "…security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black. Make no mistake, we will hunt him…"

There was a spluttering sound from the fireplace, and the four of them turned to look at it, confused.

Then Harry let out a yell, and jumped onto the floor. "Sirius!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius, in the fireplace, said, "Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius, she's not training us to do anything at all," Maddie explained, leaning forwards to see him better.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Sirius said. "The latest intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked, completely baffled. "What's he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

Well, that's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute," Sirius said. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, Maddie, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move.

"Well, what can we do?" Harry and Maddie asked together, and Sirius went to answer. But he was interrupted before he could.

"Someone's coming!" he shouted. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

His head disappeared, and Maddie sat back. Hermione got up and walked off towards a window, Ron and Harry following, and eventually Maddie to. The two twins stopped side by side as Hermione stared out the great glass window into the rain and thunder, and Ron stood a few feet behind her.

"He's really out there, isn't he?" Hermione said, and her head became a brief silhouette as the lightning flashed. "We've got to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how…." Hermione turned and stared straight at Harry and Maddie. "…we need someone who will."

o.O

"This is mad!" Maddie protested, as the four of them wandered down the street towards the Hogs Head. "Who'd want to be taught by us? We're nutters, remember…"

"Look on the bright side," Ron joked. "You can't be any worse than old toad-face."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm with you, mate," Ron said to the both of them, and Harry quickly changed to a different matter.

"So who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" he asked Hermione, who shrugged.

"…Just a couple of people."

They finally reached the old rundown pub, and Hermione pushed the door open, the bell above their heads ringing and announcing to everyone that there was a customer. Maddie noticed an old man that looked strangely familiar at the bar, steadily making a glass even dirtier with the rag he was using to polish it, and a grey goat covered in much. The floor appeared to be made of dirt.

"Lovely spot," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione sniffed. "It's safer off of the beaten track."

The four friends payed for their butterbeers and sat down at a private table, waiting for the people that had been told. Maddie had gone to find Anthony Rickett, and told him to come to the meeting, and that they would go on their date afterwards. He had smiled at her, nodded, and left to go tell a few of his friends.

Slowly, all of the students Hermione and Maddie had told came flowing through the door, sitting down in front of Harry, Maddie, Ron and Hermione. The barmen slammed down the glass he was still cleaning, and angrily got out around 20 butterbeers for all of the people that ordered.

After a few minutes, Hermione got to her feet and said, "Um, hi. So, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher; a proper teacher." She grew more confident as she spoke. "One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts."

"Why?" Zacharias Smith, a snotty Hufflepuff boy, asked.

"Why?" Ron repeated. "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pot."

"So they say," Zacharias said, gesturing to Harry and Maddie.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione argued, but Zacharias still continued.

"So Dumbledore says because they say," he said. "The point is, where's the proof?"

"If they could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw, said, but was interrupted by Harry.

"We're not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now. Come on, Hermione, let's go, they just think we're some sort of freak…" Maddie would have been very glad to leave then as well.

"Wait…" Hermione begged him, but Luna Lovegood called out.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm? Both of you?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glad to have someone else on her side. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry, Maddie, I didn't know you could do that," Dean Thomas said, while Anthony Rickett looked on to matter with an even brighter light to his eyes.

"And they killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville called out as well.

"It's true," Hermione agree.

"And third year they fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron added. Maddie just wished all of them would stop talking.

"And last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry and Maddie said together, and Harry stood up to talk, "… Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. We didn't know what we were doing half the time, and we nearly always had help."

"You're just being modest," Hermione tried to say, but Maddie interrupted this time, standing up.

"No, Hermione, he's not…" She said softly, and turned to look at all of the students who had come, hoping that they might have some sort of reasonable doubt concerning Voldemort. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don't know what that's like."

Maddie and Harry sat down, Harry putting an arm around his sister's shoulder, and Hermione followed their lead.

"You're right, Maddie, we don't. That's why we need yours and Harry's help, if we're going to have any chance when facing…" she paused, and the Potter twins looked up as she said, "…Voldemort."

Nigel, a small third year, said, "He's really back."

Harry and Maddie nodded.

Hermione pulled out a quill and some parchment, and the students all crowded around, signing their names down. Maddie looked up at George and he winked, stepping away as he finished writing down his name so the people behind him could.

After everyone had written down their names, they all cleared out, after promising that they would look for somewhere to house the meetings. Harry, Maddie and the others, including Ginny, Fred and George, all agreed to meet up at Three Broom sticks in three hours, after Maddie had gone on her (which only Hermione and Ginny knew about)

Maddie smiled as she met up with Anthony, and they hurried off to Zonko's, where together they laughed and experimented with all of the things they had bought. Maddie was surprised to discover that she was having a good time. She didn't think of Draco at all.

o.O

Maddie found the others in a booth in the corner of The Three Broomsticks, and from there why all went back up to the castle, walking along the bridge.

"Right," Harry said. "First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack," Ginny suggested, but Harry shook his head.

"It's too small."

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked, but Hermione answered for him.

"Who cares?" she said. "I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"

It appeared as though Ron was looking at her in a new light. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he joked.

"Well, anyway, at least we know one good thing that's come out of today," Hermione said knowingly, with a smug grin on her face.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?"

"OK, by later today we need to each come up with a couple of possibilities," Harry said, and they nodded. "We've got to make sure wherever it is…"

They all didn't notice as Professor Umbridge looked down at them from the top of the clock tower, and whispered to Filch as he came past.

o.O

"Watch were you going, Longbottom? Heh, heh…" Goyle laughed, as he and Crabbe smashed into the passing Gryffindor boy. Neville continued walking, down corridors, though doors, until he reached the fifth floor corridor of a troll massacre.

As he walked past, a black ancient looking door appeared, and he stopped taking a few steps back to look at it.

o.O

"You've done it, Neville," Hermione said, delighted. "You've found the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Also known as the Come and Go Room," Maddie explained. "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has need of it, and it addresses the need…"

"So, say you really needed a toilet…"

"Charming, Ronald, but yes," Hermione said, sighing. "That is the general idea."

"It's brilliant," Harry said. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

**Yay just finished the second chapter of today. I hope to get another one finished two, so I gotta keep my hopes up. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. Lots of love.**

**~Althea**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. I really hope you enjoy and please tell me if you want more Draco/Maddie added in or not. I'm not sure when I should make the big scene when they have an epiphany, and I don't know if I should put it in this story or the sequel. Anyway read and review.**

"Expelliarmus! …I'm hopeless." Neville and Harry were standing at the front of a line, facing off a dummy man that they were using to practise on. Maddie watched from behind Harry.

"You're- you're just flourishing your wand too much," her brother said. "Try it like this: Expelliarmus!"

The fake wand in the dummy's hand flicked out of its hand, causing everyone to duck down as it summersaulted through the air over their heads.

o.O

Maddie and Harry sat side by side, writing the information from the board down on their parchment as Umbridge moved up the aisle between the desks.

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention," she said. "There will be no need for wands…"

"No need to think, more like it," Hermione muttered, but Umbridge didn't hear her.

Neville, who was sitting behind Harry and Maddie, looked up as Umbridge shouted, "Wands away!" He had been practising the Expelliarmus incantation and wand movement under his breathe.

o.O

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Harry said, this lesson being his turn to teach instead of Maddie. "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So um, come on, then Nigel. Give me your best shot."

The two boys stood at either end of the room, facing each other, as the other members stood along the row watching them.

"Stupefy!" Nigel shouted, and the both of them went flying backwards, landing on their backs with a loud thud.

"Good…" Harry said. "Not bad!"

Hermione and Ron were up next, and Ron went forwards to whispers something to Hermione, which Maddie just heard.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he whispered.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, quite confident.

"Come on, Ron. Come on, Ron. Come on, Ron," all the boys shouted, as Ron went to the other end of the room.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted.

"Stu-" Ron was half way through saying the incantation when he flew backwards onto his back, and all the girls cheered for Hermione, crowding around her.

Ron moved up to his twin brothers, and said, "I let her do that." A statement that nobody believed.

o.O

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, and Harry gave him a few tips. He moved around the room, Maddie helping, until he got to Cho, helping her with the Levicorpus charm.

"Just keep your concentration…" He said. "Right, a little higher."

"Ahhh!" Nigel yelled as he feel down, though he got to his feet straight away. "It's alright, I'm OK."

o.O

Harry walked around the room, congratulating everyone and fixing up there mistakes as he spoke words of encouragement.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone shouted.

"Think of it this way," Harry called out. "Every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they could do it, why not us?"

There were shuts all around the room of 'Stupefy, Expelliarmus and Levicorpus, and people and wands went flying all around the room.

o.O

Luna and Maddie both skipped down the hall towards the Room of Requirement, slowing at the end so they could look around for people that might see them. They didn't notice as they went in that Filch, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were following, and that they ended up in a broom closet.

They all formed a circle, and started firing at a dummy as it came towards them.

"Stupefy," Terry Boot shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville said.

"Expelliarmus," said another.

A few more people, including Luna, shouted Expelliarmus, before it came to Ginny, and she shouted powerfully.

"Reducto!"

The dummy burst into little pieces, and a bright flash of blue light filled the room, causing everyone hairs to whip around their faces. Ginny smiled from between her brothers.

They moved on to pairs, and Neville, who had paired up with Padma Patil, shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew out of her hand.

"Fantastic, Neville, well done."

As it neared the end of the lesson, everyone gathered around Harry and Maddie and asked for the one thing they had been begging for since the very beginning of the lessons. A duel between Maddie and Harry.

The two of them had been putting it off for as long as they could, telling everyone that they would do it next time. But considering it was the last lesson before the Christmas Holidays, the twins finally agreed.

All of the other members moved off towards the walls, giving the twins some space to move around. Considering this wasn't a duel that would include death, they didn't choose seconds.

They both moved to either side of the room, and held out their wands, ready to start.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"__Expelliarmus!"_

The two spells hit each other with a crack light lightning, causing a shockwave to flow around the room. Maddie flicked her wand up and the connection broke. Sparks of red and white showered over them as they started again.

Spell after they spell they threw at each other, everyone cheering for either Maddie or Harry. Maddie was amused to see Fred and George cheering her on. The class seemed to divide into Harry and Maddie supporters, the Maddie supporters standing behind her as Harry threw another curse at her.

"_Protego!" _she shouted, and the spell bounced off and hit the floor beside Harry. He jumped to the side, and in that moment, Maddie seized her chance, and yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand, landing with a clatter on the floor. There was silence for a few moments, then all the people behind Maddie started cheering, and they rushed forwards to surround her.

o.O

"So, that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays…" Harry said before the DA members, Maddie standing beside him and Ron and Hermione off to the side.

"Ohh…" The DA members groaned.

"…so just keep practicing on your own as best you can, and- and well done, everyone. Great, great work!"

All the members started clapping for Maddie and Harry, and Ron leaned in to say to them.

"Well done, mate."

"Thanks," Harry and Maddie said together, grinning down at everyone. Though Harry has an eye on a particularly raven haired girl. Hermione seemed to notice as well.

"See you in the common room, Harry," she said knowingly, and together she, Maddie and Ron moved off. Al the DA members following after saying goodbyes to Harry. As they all walked together back to their common rooms, they all passed Maddie and said the same things, each one of the patting her on the back and saying their thanks.

Maddie made a detour past the girls' bathroom, with Luna and Ginny, and afterwards they parted ways, Luna going in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower and Maddie and Ginny towards Gryffindor. But Maddie, who needed to do something, quickly fell behind, telling Ginny she had left something the Room of requirement and not to wait up for her.

Though as Ginny passed around the corner, Maddie hurried off in the complete other direction of the come-and-go room, instead heading towards the one place she had been to every night, just in case.

She hurried along one of the sixth floor corridors, quickly jumping into hidden passageways as Mrs Norris scampered past, and then continuing on to her destination as the cat disappeared. She had turned a corner, running fast so she could get back to the common room as soon as this was over, and came to a halt outside the tinny room, which she had named 'The Hollow' **(Don't ask why. I have no idea)**

She peeked down the passageway behind the tapestry, and blinked, confused, wondering if it was a trick of the light that was making her see that smooth shiny blonde hair. Grinning excitedly, and having no idea why, Maddie walked down the passageway towards him.

"Hello," she said brightly as she stopped at the head of the couch, folding her arms over her chest. Draco's eyes flew open, and Maddie wondered if he had been sleeping. But she discarded that idea as he stood up and said.

"Finally."

And he swopped down on her, grabbed her arm gently but firmly, and pulled her down on the other armchair so she was basically sitting on his lap. She blushed of course, almost immediately, and he grinned up at her, amused by her embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, once she had gotten over her nerves of course. Her cheeks were still red, but they were now fading from scarlet to pink, and slowly to their normal pale white.

"I barely even know," Draco answered, though he seemed completely happy with his answer. Maddie, however, was not, but she didn't bring it up again.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon?"

"No." Maddie probably could have broken free of his strong but gently grip, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to. She wouldn't deny that being this close to him was rather refreshing.

"Fine." She pulled out her wand, and Draco tensed, but all she did was point her wand at the fireplace and say, "_Incendio!" _

The fireplace logs burst into flames, creating a warm heat throughout the room, the light flickering off their faces and the walls. Without really noticing, Maddie snuggled down beside Draco's chest, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

Draco stared down at her, surprised at how comfortable she was around him, and wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall away from him. Minutes later, and they were both sleeping quietly.

o.O

_Her body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone . . . she was flat against the floor, sliding along on her belly . . . it was dark, yet she could see objects around her shimmering in strange, vibrant colours . . . she was turning her head . . . at first glance the corridor was empty . . . but no . . . a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark . . ._

_Maddie put out her tongue . . . she tasted the man's scent on the air . . . he was alive but drowsy . . . sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…_

_Maddie longed to bite the man . . . but she must master the impulse . . . she had more important work to do . . ._

_But the man was stirring . . . a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Maddie saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above her, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt . . . she had no choice . . . she reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the mans flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath her jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood . . ._

_The man was yelling in pain . . . then he fell silent . . . he slumped backwards against the wall . . . blood was splattering on to the floor . . ._

_Her forehead hurt terribly . . . it was aching fit to burst . . ._

"Maddie! Maddie!" Someone was shaking her, both hands placed on her shoulders, as she screamed and shuddered, terrifyingly haunting sounds. Something touched her neck, and her eyes flew open, being blinded for a second by the light in the room. She shut her eyes again, then opened them slowly.

She wasn't screaming anymore, but was gasping in pain and fear again. Every inch of her body was covered in ice-cold sweat. It felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to her forehead.

She sat up, staring straight at Draco's wide eyes, and said one word, very simply.

"Harry."

**Okay finished finally. I hoped you enjoy and I gotta keep working on this so be happy. Lots of love.**

**~Althea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and please review. I really love it when I get back on my laptop, and see that the little number has gone up one. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and lots of love.**

Maddie ran as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor Common Room, her body still aching, her scar still burning, her mind still racing. Whenever her scar hurt, or she had those dreams, they were never as bad as Harry's and if this was bad for her she tried hard not to imagine what it would have been like for her brother.

She came to a halt just down the hall from the fat lady, just in time to see Ron and Professor McGonagall leading Harry down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Maddie sped up to them, and came up beside Ron and Harry. None of them were surprised to see her.

"Did you see it too? Did you see him?" Harry asked her shakily, and she nodded, moving Ron out the way so she could lead Harry along herself. They reached the Headmaster's office a few minutes later, and Professor McGonagall knocked with the Griffin head knocker.

Harry and Maddie told Dumbledore what had happened as best they could, and the first thing he said back to them was. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course . . ."

Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door. Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking terrified.

"And Dumbledore - what about Molly?" Said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know . . . that excellent clock of hers . . ."

They all stayed silent as they waited for Professor McGonagall to come back with Fred, George and Ginny. When they arrived, Professor Dumbledore asked them.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scene?" Harry and Maddie, confused by the unexpected question, looked at each other.

"Neither, I- I- it was like I – I-….Professor, will you please just tell us what's happening…" Harry stuttered, who was by far more effected then Maddie was.

"Everard, Arthur was on guard duty tonight, make sure he's found by the right people," Dumbledore said to one of the paintings.

"Sir…" Harry muttered.

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place and tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children would be arriving there soon by Portkey," Dumbledore said to another portrait, still ignoring them.

"We got him, Albus," Everard said, appearing back in his portrait. "It was close, but I think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank heavens…"

"Look at me!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore who turned in shock to look at him. "What's happening to us?"

He had no time to answer. The second after Harry had spoken, Professor Snape had appeared.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" he asked, folding his arms behind his back. Maddie had to admit she was relieved to see him, though Harry was bound to feel the opposite.

"Severus, I afraid we can't wait, not even until the morning," Dumbledore said. "Otherwise, we will be vulnerable."

o.O

Snape took Harry to his office, and left Maddie behind. She wasn't sure what they were going to do down there, but she hoped that Harry would be okay. Instead, she was led over to the Weasley's, where they were going to take a Portkey to Grimmauld place.

They all touched a finger to the old goblet, and next moment it felt as though there was a hook behind her navel, pulling her forwards away from that office, from Hogwarts, all the way to Grimmauld Place where Sirius would be waiting. Harry would be coming the next day, along with Hermione.

They all fell in a heap in the kitchen, and didn't brother to get up straight away. After a few moments, Maddie dragged herself away from the family, just in time to see Sirius appear at the door of the room and rush over to her, grabbing her hands to help her up.

After she hugged him for a few seconds, she moved around to sit at the tale, tiredly resting her head in her hands. It seemed to long ago that she had been lying with Draco in front of the fireplace.

The others had gotten to their feet as well, and as Sirius helped Ginny to her feet, they all sat down beside her, not bothering to talk as they all worried over Mr Weasley, who might not make it through the night.

Sirius pulled butterbeers for all of them out of the fridge, and set them down in front of them.

"You better drink something," he said softly, then went back to standing behind Maddie's chair. They all eventually opened their drinks and took a long gulp, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

o.O

"Here we go… Daddy's back!"

All the Weasley's and Hermione started clapping enthusiastically as Mr Weasley was sat back down at the table in Grimmauld Place. He was completely covered in bandages, cuts and sores. A miniature Santa was flying around above them.

"Sit down everybody, sit down…that's it, now here you go…Presents!"

"And a nice big box for Ron…" Mr Weasley said as Mrs Weasley handed out the parents.

"The big box boy… Come on, open up – I want to see your faces," Mrs Weasley said, and everyone laughed quietly. Mrs Weasley handed a final present over to Maddie who was sitting beside George and Hermione.

"Thanks mum, it's perfect," Ginny said, grinning at her present.

"Just what he wanted, actually," Mrs Weasley said to Ron, who was pulling out a sleeveless jumper. Maddie smiled and opened her own box.

Inside was a Green and red pair of fingerless gloves, and a matching scarf. Maddie knew, from the moment she saw them, that she would wear them until the day they had fallen apart string by string. She tucked the gloves into her pocket and wrapped the gloves around her neck, giving a very grateful thanks to Mrs Weasley.

"OK, everyone, let's clear this away…" Mrs Weasley said, then spotted Harry who had just came into the room. Maddie smiled slightly as Mrs Weasley gave him his present and said, "Oh, Harry, Harry – there you are. Happy Christmas! Good to have you with us!"

"Thank you," Harry said.

Mr Weasley, who had just gotten a drink, said, "A Christmas toast – to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Maddison Potter, without whom I would not be here. To Harry and Maddie!"

"To Harry and Maddie!" The Weasleys and Hermione said, raising their glasses. Maddie felt the blood flow immediately to her cheeks, causing everyone to grin at her as her hair flames up the same colour.

"To Harry and Maddie!"

The twins turned to stare at their godfather, who winked sneakily with a small smile.

o.O

"I can't understand why you didn't want to wear it, Ronald," Hermione said as they all walked down the stairs back towards the kitchen. Maddie was walking behind Ron, and in front of her brother, and a grin was growing on her face as she listened to the two of them bicker.

"'Cause I look like a bloody idiot, that's why!" Ron complained, pulling at the ends of his jacket as he followed Hermione. Harry and Maddie fell behind a bit, however, as they spotted the house-elf Kreacher behind a door. Maddie and Harry walked forwards into the room, instantly noticing the family tree wallpaper stretching around the room. There was black, burnt spots above some names.

"Nasty brats, standing there as bold as brass…Harry and Maddison Potter, the twins who stopped the Dark Lord…friends of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike…if my poor mistress…" The house-elf grumbled and muttered bitterly, but was cut off as Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kreacher!" Sirius ordered angrily, gesturing with his hand. "That's enough of your bile. Away with you!"

"Of course, Master," Kreacher bowed low his great bat ears touched the floor, and he started to hobble out of the room. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black."

He passed Sirius, who had walked the last of the stairs and had joined the twins and house-elf in the room. They could still hear Kreacher muttering as he left.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said as Kreacher disappeared completely. "He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway."

"Wha- what, you- you grew up here?" Harry stuttered, while Maddie just opened her eyes wider in surprise.

"This is my parents' house," Sirius explained. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order- about the only useful thing I've been able to do. This is the Black family tree… my deranged cousin… I hated the lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania. My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen."

"Where did you go?" Maddie asked, and Sirius flickered his gaze to her as she asked this.

"To your dad's," he said simply. "I was always welcome at the Potter's. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said, and it sounded as though he had been waiting for this moment since he had gotten to Grimmauld place. "Sirius, when I was… when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I – I wanted to – to…" Harry broke off, then continued on. "This connection between me and Voldemort, what if the reason for it is because I am becoming more like him? What if it's the reason Maddie can see the same things as me? I- I just feel so angry, all the time, and what if, after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What is I'm becoming bad?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry," Sirius said immediately, placing his hands on the young mans shoulders. "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to, and your sister. I understand. The- the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

"But why can I see these things as well?" Maddie asked. "Harry always feels the pain first. It comes to him and them me. It's as if I'm not connected to Voldemort, but Harry?"

Sirius seemed confused for a second, then opened his mouth to speak. But he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry, Maddie, time to go," Hermione said to them, and Maddie sighed.

"When all of this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see."

He hugged both Maddie and Harry at the same time, and let them go off to with the others on the way back to Hogwarts.

**Finished and I hope you enjoyed. I haven't been able to work on this one for long, so sorry about that. It's a bit shorter, but not by much. And I really wanted to get this one up quickly. Please review and tell me what to thinks. If you have any questions just ask me in a review and I'll PM you. And there should be more Draco/Maddie in the next chapter. Lots of love.**

**~Althea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read and review. Thanks to all the people who have already, and I hope I've been meeting your expectations.**

"I'll tell you one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you have been," Umbridge demanded, not bothering with her false girlish voice. Maddie, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked through window, silently marvelling at the difference of size between Umbridge and Hagrid. Small against Huge. Human against Half-giant.

"I told you," Hagrid said simply, "I've been away for me health."

"Your health?" Umbridge asked, leaning slightly to the side as she almost spotted the four Gryffindors.

"Bit 'o fresh air, yeh know," Hagrid said unconvincingly, a piece of raw stack in his bin-lid sized hands.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said patronizingly. "As gamekeeper fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, mightn't bother unpacking at all."

Maddie and the others quickly hurried around the other side of the cabin, Harry pulling Ron aside just in time as Umbridge stepped out the door, made a not on her clipboard, then turned and sprayed perfume over Hagrid's front door. She walked off poshly, and the four of them hurried around into Hagrid's cabin.

The moment they had gone in, made their greeting and sat down, they immediately fired questions at him.

"This is top secret, right?" Hagrid said, holding the piece of meat to his face. He leant forwards and whispered to them, "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

"Giants?" Hermione couldn't help herself from asking in shock. Maddie was just as surprised, and started wondering how in the hell he got out of there alive.

"Shhh," Hagrid said quickly, as though Umbridge was still lurking around outside.

"You found them?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest," Hagrid said, leaning back in his large chair. "They're big, see. I tried to convince 'em to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one who was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, tryin' to persuade 'em to join You-Know-Who," Hagrid explained.

"And, did they?" Harry and Maddie asked together.

"I gave 'em Dumbledore's message," said Hagrid. "S'pose some of them remember he was friendly to 'em… I suppose…"

"And, they did this to you?" Asked Maddie, horrifies at the thought of him being beaten around by creatures even bigger then himself. It was a tad hard to believe.

"Not exactly, no…" Hagrid muttered, just as Fang the dog started barking, his eyes on the steak in Hagrid's hand.

"Oh, go on, have it then, ya dozy dog," Hagrid said, throwing it down in front of the good who started feasting immediately.

There was a rumbling of thunder in the distance, and Harry looked down as wind started to blow the hay on the floor of the cabin around the room, catching on their feet and the furniture. Hagrid got to his feet and the others followed, moving over to the window beside him as they watched the clouds roll over and lightning flash, outlining clouds as they did.

"It's changin' out there," Hagrid said darkly. "Just like last time. There's a storm comin', Harry, and we'd all best be ready when she does."

o.O

_"__We have confirmed there's been a high-security breakout in the early hours of yesterday evening, and of course the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to this danger. We strongly suspect that this breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience with escaping from Azkaban, notorious, mass-murdered, Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."_

o.O

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's going to get us all killed if he can't face the truth…" Hermione said angrily, as the four of them walked down beside Gryffindor table. As they passed Seamus, however, he stood.

"Harry, Maddie…" he said. "I ah, I wanted to apologize. Me mum says that the Prophet thing is all done up… so what I'm really trying to say is that, I believe you."

Harry and Maddie smiled

o.O

"Neville…." Maddie and Harry said softly as they walked up on either side of the boy, who was standing in front of a mirror in the Room of Requirement.

"…Fourteen years ago a Death Eater…." Neville started to say, not looking at them, "…named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatius Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in."

Maddie looked up, horrified, at Neville, and he looked down to her and Harry as well. "I'm quite proud to be their son, but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

"We're going to make them proud, Neville," Harry said.

"That's a promise," Maddie agreed.

o.O

"Make it a powerful memory," Harry called out to everyone, walking around the room.. "The happiest you've ever been, and allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus."

He passed Ginny, who was working with a few of her friends and Maddie, as she said, "Expecto Patronum!" And a magnificent Horde burst from the tip of her wand and galloped around the room and through the air.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but the shield form can be equally effective at protecting from a variety of opponents….Fantastic!" Harry said to Ginny.

"Remember, the Patronus will only be effective as long as you stay focused…" Maddie added. "Luna… Think of the happiest thing that you can… Good! …this is really advanced stuff, guys, you're doing really well…."

Quite suddenly there was loud Bang! It was followed by several more, and a final crash as the glass from the mirror shattered and fell to the ground. Harry and Nigel moved slowly forwards to look through a small hole in the wall, then yanked Nigel back as they hear a voice saying.

"I'll make short work of it…he, he…."

The wall fell and crumbled, the explosion of rubble showering down over the students. They all lifted their hands over their hands trying to block it, and as the dust settled, they looked at Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad. Draco pulled along Cho Chang, a grin on his face. Maddie looked at him, and felt her stomach drop even further.

"Get them!" Umbridge shouted.

o.O

"I've been watching them for weeks, and see…'Dumbledore's Army!'" Umbridge whispered to the minister. "Proof of what I have been telling you right from the beginning! Oh, yes. All your mutterings about You-Know-Who coming back didn't fool us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: a smoke screen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

Harry, Maddie and Cho stood in the corner none of them looking at the other though Cho was trying to catch Harry's eye. Maddie was seething with furry.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said, perched on the edge of his desk.

"No, Professor!" Harry called out suddenly, speaking for Maddie as well as he said, "He had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me," Dumbledore said. "But as it has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's". I instructed Harry to form this organization, and I, and I alone, are responsible for its activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet," Fudge said immediately. "If we hurry we can still make the morning edition. Delores, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"Ahh…" Dumbledore sighed. "I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm going to- what was the phrase? "Come quietly." Well, I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Take him!" Umbridge screeched.

"Fawkes!"

The Phoenix flew over the tops of their heads towards Dumbledore, and just as it reached him, he lifted his arms, took hold of the birds legs, and they disappeared in a burst of flames that sent them all reeling to the floor.

Winded but alright, they all got back to their feet, the majority of them covered in ash.

"Whoa!" Kingsley said, "Well, you may not like it, Minister, but you can't deny Dumbledore's got style."

o.O

_"__Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other… Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit should sign up…"_

o.O

"You did everything you could…that old hag," Ron said to them, his voice barely distinguishable through the space between the twins and Ron and Hermione.

The latter stepped forwards, and said, "Harry, Maddie, even Dumbledore didn't see it coming. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, we talked you into it," Ron said.

"Yeah, but we agreed," Harry said. "We've worked so hard to help, and all it's done is to make things worse. But it doesn't really matter anymore, 'cause I don't want to play anymore, 'cause all it does it make you want to care too much, and the more you care the more you have to lose. Maybe it's just better to…"

"To what?" Hermione asked quickly.

"To go it alone," Harry shifted suddenly, and Maddie followed his gaze towards the archway, where someone stood, trying hard as possible to not be seen by anyone but them "… Hagrid."

o.O

"What'd you want to do?" Ron asked. "Where is he taking us?"

"Hagrid, why can't you tell us?" Harry called out as they stumbled through the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, following him to what, they didn't know.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled up," Hagrid said, "And they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more, and they're going to have a full uprising on their hands.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry to be so mysterious, you four, I- I wouldn't be bothering you with it at all with it, but…" Hagrid took a deep breath and said, "with Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting' the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about 'im… Grawpy… Down here, yeh great buffoon."

Maddie and Hermione uttered soft screams, stumbling away from the massive giant before them and pulling Harry and Ron with them. They looked up into his startlingly huge face that resembled a grey full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing. It was as though the features had been hewn on to a great stone ball. The nose was stubby and shapeless, the mouth lopsided and full of misshapen yellow teeth the size of half-bricks; the eyes, small by giant standards, were a muddy greenish-brown and just now were half-gummed together with sleep.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid called out. "I brought you some company. I couldn't just leave him because, because he's my brother!"

"Blimey!" Ron gasped.

"Well, half-brother, really…" Hagrid continued. "But he's completely harmless, just like I said. A little high-spirited, is all…"

Then the giant reached forwards as Hermione almost tripped, and wrapped his massive stubby fingers around her body, lifting her up off the ground.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed, struggling to get down.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!"

"Do something!" Ron shouted.

"Grawpy, you do not grab, do you?" Hagrid said, shaking a large finger. "That's your new friend, Hermione. Grawpy!"

"Umph!" Ron had ran forwards and smacked a giant branch against the Giant's leg. All that had done though was to split the branch in half and cause Ron to be knocked over.

They were all, however, surprised when they heard Hermione talking to Grawp.

"Grawp!" She said strictly, a finger held out as though she was telling him off. "Put…me…down…now!"

Grawp, looking slightly startled, set her back down on the ground, standing back up straight and walking away a few steps afterwards.

"You alright?" Ron asked her, sparing a glance her way.

"Fine," Hermione said shakily. "He just needs a firm hand, is all."

"I think you've got an admirer," Maddie said quietly, as Grawp came forwards with bicycle handles in his hand.

"You just stay away from her, alright?" Ron said, though the fear came through in his voice.

Grawp rung the bell on the bike, and handed it over to Hermione, waiting for her to reciprocate.

Ding! Grawp grinned happily, and sat back on the floor as Hermione handed it back.

"He gets his own food and all," Hagrid said as Grawp dinged again. "Its company he'll be needin', is all." (Ding) You will look after 'im, won't you? I'm the only family he's got.

(Ding)

Hermione grinned.

**Okay, I know there was no Draco/Maddie in this chapter, but there will be in the next. I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and remember to Review because if you don't I shall know. **

**Lots o E**

**~Althea**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is knew, and I hope you enjoy and review. It's almost at an end to, and I can start the sequel. This should be fun.**

_"__You shouldn't have to do this," Maddie whispered, her hand tightening its grip around his. She looked up into the frowning face of Draco Malfoy, sighing deeply, and pulled up the sleeve of his left wrist so she could look again at the dark mark burnt into his skin._

_"__You never wanted this," she added, as he didn't say anything else. If it was anyone else, Draco would deny it, but Maddie was different._

_"__I know," he said gravely, and shook his sleeve back down to cover the mark. Maddie moved her hand away, and started walking away, leaving him to follow. He caught up with her quickly and took her hand again, so they walked side by side towards the ever growing crowd of Death Eaters and other creatures alike. _

_"__Stay with me?" Draco asked softly, his wand at the ready as he finally made all the write decisions. Maddie squeezed his hand tighter and said back very strongly._

_"__Forever."_

_And as the war started all around them, Maddie and Draco turned to face each other, and they leant towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle. _

o.O

Maddie tried not to think about the dream she had all throughout the next day. She focused as hard as she could on her studying, given she was starting her O.W.L's the next day. She struggled very much though, and after an hour of sitting in the library reading the same paragraph over and over again, she finally packed up her things and left, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

And just because she wouldn't be able to get the dream off her mind unless she checked, Maddie took a shortcut, heading towards 'The Hollow' to see if he was there. He was probably wondering about what happened that night before the Christmas holidays.

She found herself not surprised to see him lying in front of the fireplace, eyes closed as the light danced across his eyelids. She didn't realise she had been staring at him until he had opened his eyes and saw her, sitting up so quickly she jumped in fright.

"Maddison!" he all but shouted, jumping to his feet and taking a few steps towards her hesitant form. "What the hell happened before Christmas?" he asked frantically, and he grabbed her hand without even realising. She glanced down at their hands, and so did he, but he didn't let go.

"Nothing," she said. "Just a dream. One of my…friends…was hurt and I wanted to check on them. Sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared," Draco said indignantly, but he said it too quick for her to believe him.

"Suuuure," she said sarcastically, giggling as he crossed his arms and glared at her with absolutely no venom behind it. This only caused her to laugh harder.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled, turning around though a grin was beginning to grow on his face.

"Oh, don't be a sook, Draco," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. "Anyway, I need you help with Charms."

She pulled him down onto the couch and dragged her bag over to her, pulling out her charms book. "I can't find the passage explaining where 'Colour Change Charms' are. I've looked through the whole book and I swear it's not in here. I haven't practised them enough. It's the only thing I have left to do."

Draco took it from her and riffled through the book, stopping for a few seconds at a particular point before he asked.

"How long have you had this book?"

"Since first year. Why?"

He handed it back to her and pointed at two pages. One was numbered 12, and the other 15. Maddie sighed, and said, annoyed, "Ron, you idiot."

When Draco looked confused she said, "He lost his and I let him borrow my copy."

He stared at her for a few seconds before reaching into his own bag and pulling out his copy of 'Standard Book of Spells' along with his wand. He pointed his wand at the book, muttered, "_Geminio," _and rifled through the book until he found a specific page.

"Here," he said, handing the new book over to her. She glanced down at the page he was on, and saw the chapter was labelled 'Colour Change Charm'.

Maddie smiled, touched, and glanced up at Draco, who was stubbornly not looking at her, and who had a pink twinge to his cheeks.

"Thank you," she said softly, and lent forwards to plant a small kiss on his cheek, which automatically deepened to red. Maddie smiled slightly and her breathe breezed through her lips as she scooted over to him and draped her arms around his stomach, her face resting against his shoulder. He leant backwards so he could place his arm around her own shoulders, and they rested back on the couch, sighing in contentment.

Maddie closed her eyes, and listened to the flames crackling. She opened her eyes a tad and squinted at the flames as they danced across her eyelids and wished that things wouldn't get so complicated if she actually kissed him. Godric knows it would cause so many problems, and her family and friends would never understand how much she liked and cared for him.

Settling herself down for more comfort, Maddie rested her head on Draco's legs, staring at him as he kept his eyes locked on the fireplace. Maddie started smiling as he shifted nervously.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked softly, and he looked down at her finally.

"No," he said, though his eyes kept flickering to and from her face. Her smile grew even wider, and she sat up to look him in the eyes. He gulped as Maddie leant forwards, her lips barely an inch from his, and tried to look anywhere but her eyes.

Then Maddie jumped from the couch, swung her bag onto her back, picked up her new book and kissed Draco once more on the cheek before rushing off towards the Gryffindor Commons.

o.O

All the Fifth year students sat in the Great Hall, bending over test papers, scribbling down answers, repeatedly looking up to see how much time was left. Umbridge stood at the front of the Hall, and beside her was a board which said in large writing, 'Theory of Charms'.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and the majority of the students looked up from their test papers. There was a few more of them, which caused the rest of the student's heads to rise. Umbridge sniffed slightly, and started walking down the rows between the desks towards the doors, her shoes clanking against the stone floor.

She reached the end of the Hall, and pulled the door open, walking a short way through them and looking around for the commotion.

There was a loud whoop, and Fred and George flew through the air on their broom sticks, throwing fireworks through the air, that burst and caused even smaller ones to rain down and pop in front of people's faces.

"Whoo!" The Weasley Twins yelled.

"Ready when you are!" One of them yelled to the other, and one of them threw up a massive firework that exploded and formed the shape of a Chinese Dragon, which started flying towards Umbridge with a huge smile on its fiery face.

Umbridge shrieked and started running towards the exit, hobbling along on her stumpy legs as fast as she could to get away from it. It seemed as if she had forgotten that she was a witch in her fear, for she didn't think once to pull out her wand.

The crowed followed after the twins as they flew out into the courtyard, and threw up even more fireworks that grew bigger and bigger, and whizzed around, creating bursts of colour in front of the cloudy sky.

"Yeah! Woo! Yahoo!" Students cheered, some of them jumping up and down and waving to Fred and George as they released more Fireworks.

Then Maddie felt her scar sere in pain and she collapsed from the pain, from the corner of her eyes she saw that Harry had done so as well, just before she was sucked into Voldemort's thoughts.

_"__I need that prophecy…" Voldemort hissed to Sirius, who was kneeling on the ground with a few patches of blood on his face._

_"__You'll have to kill me," Sirius said defiantly. _

_"__Oh I will" Voldemort said joyfully, "but first you will fetch it for me… Crucio!" _

_"__Ahhh!" Sirius gasped, trying hard not to scream. "Ahhh!" _

"Sirius," Maddie whispered.

o.O

"It's Sirius!" Maddie and Harry shouted to Ron and Hermione as they ran up the stairs towards, where, they didn't know.

"Are you sure you saw it?" Hermione asked, stopping on the stairs.

"It was just like with Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "It was the same place I've been seeing for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have the last time. And it's in the Department of Mysteries."

"Listen Harry. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this. What if he's just trying to get to you?" Hermione asked.

"What if he is?" Maddie asked her. "I'm just supposed to let him die? Hermione, he's the only family we've got left."

"We'll have to use the Floo network," Harry said, though Hermione argued.

"The Ministry's got them under surveillance," she said,

"Not all of them," Maddie said, and Harry pulled out his wand to point at Umbridge's office door.

"Alohomora!" he said, and they all rushed into the room to kneel down in front of the fireplace.

"Alert the Order if you can," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, keeping gaze on the fire place.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked angrily. "We're going with you!"

"It's too dangerous!" Harry protested.

"Why can't you get it into your head, we're in this together?" Hermione said, grabbing his shoulder and turning his to face her.

"That you are!"

o.O

Maddie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were held in the strong grips of the Inquisitorial Squad, struggling to get out of the grips they had on them. Harry was sitting in a chair in front of them, and Umbridge was leaning over him with a malicious smile on her face.

"I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl…" Draco appeared at the door pulling along Neville Longbottom. Maddie threw a glare at him as he caught her eye, and he looked away quickly.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asked sweetly, leaning down so her face was right next to his.

"No."

Umbridge slapped him, and they struggled harder. Then Maddie looked up and spotted one of her favourite teachers at the door.

"You sent for me, Headmistress," Snape said, standing tall as ever as he looked down at her, his eyes only briefly flickering to Harry, and then Maddie.

"Snape, yes," Umbridge said, trying to look dignified even though her clothes were covered in soot and her hair lay in tangles. "The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you got the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all of my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him- and then I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did- I cannot help you." Snape turned to walk away, his arms folded behind his back, when Harry called out.

"He's got Padfoot! He- he's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Snape paused.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot?" Umbridge asked, her wand pointed at Harry. "Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?"

Snape turned around too, and said blankly, "I've no idea."

"Very well, you give me no choice, Potter," Umbridge said stiffly. "As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with…no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"But it's illegal!" Hermione protested.

Umbridge walked back to her desk and lowered her photo of the Minister, saying, "What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Then she turned back to Harry, pointed her wand at him, and as Maddie tensed, not able to talk given a hand was clamped down over her mouth. Then Umbridge made a sudden movement, and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Maddie fell to the ground, writhing, squirming, thrashing. And then there was only pain, pain everywhere, inside her. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life…..

Then a muffled voice screamed, "Tell her, Harry!" and the pain slowly faded, leaving a soft dull ache behind.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked, her wand still on Maddie and Harry tied tightly to the chair now so as not to attach Umbridge in the Muggle way.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will."

"Where what is?" Umbridge asked scathingly.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "….Dumbledore's secret weapon."

**So this chapter is over, and I hope you enjoyed, because this story is almost done and I can start on the sequel YAY! And thanks to all of you who have been reading this to the very end.**

**Lots o E**

**~Althea**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy.**

Maddie didn't bother getting back to her feet. Harry and Hermione had gone with Umbridge to where, she didn't know. Ginny, Neville, and the surprisingly angry Luna were struggling against their holders, bending around and leaning forwards to try and get a glimpse of her. Neville, however, was standing right beside her, and he was staring at her, horrified.

"It's alright, Neville," she whispered, knowing that he would be picturing his parents in her position. "I'm fine, really." But the look didn't disappear, and Maddie didn't expect it too. Seeing the same curse that tortured your parents' torture one of your friends wasn't easy to just forget.

And Maddie closed her eyes again, the only sound in the room her deep breathing and the scuffling of her friends and enemies. Then Maddie felt a small tap by her hands as something feel beside her, and she opened her eyes to see Draco staring down at her, his eyes creased into a frown from his worry.

She twitched her hand slightly, and moved it a few inches over until it rested on the stick like object beside her. With a skipped heartbeat, a grin grew on Maddie's face and she stared up at Draco, mouthing thank you as she pulled the wand closer to her and hid it up her sleeve.

She squeezed her eyes shut once again then said strongly in her mind, her wand pointed secretly towards the pile of 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' which fell down across the floor. She hoped one of them would understand, and was completely relieved when Ron said.

"Oh give us some sweets would you. I'm starving."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, and they along with the rest of the squad (apart from Draco) all picked up a pile of sweets and shoved them into their mouths, chewing greedily. All at once, they all got nosebleed, started vomiting, and their tongues started growing, which caused some of them to start chocking on their vomit.

Maddie was pulled to her feet by Neville, and together she, Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny ran, leaving Draco to deal with the other Slytherins so they would choke to death.

o.O

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked as they hurried along bridge leading out to the grounds.

"Puking Pastilles," Ginny said. "It wasn't pretty."

"Told them I was hungry, and wanted some sweets," Ron said, handing back their wands. "Of course they buggered off and ate the whole lot themselves."

"Very clever, Ron," Hermione praised him.

"It's been known to happen," Ron said jokily, but Neville interrupted.

"It was brilliant!" he said. "So, how're we getting to London?"

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything that you've done, all of you, but- but I've got you into enough trouble as it is," Harry said, hoping deeply that everyone, including Maddie, would agree.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real, or was that all just words to you?" Neville said strongly, and Harry paused.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate," Ron said.

Harry appeared as though he was having a metal conversation, before he said, "So, how are we going to get to London?"

Luna smiled breezily and said, "We fly, of course."

o.O

After dismounting their Thestrals, and going through the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic and across the Atrium, the seven of them finally found the Department of Mysteries, and the Hall of Prophecies.

"This is it," Harry and Maddie said together, and they hurried down the aisles.

"Ninety-two, Ninety-three, Ninety-four… Ninety-five," the twins muttered together, and reached the end of the row. "He should be here." They looked around at them, who in turn stared at the others, feeling guilt and shame flow through them. The twins had dragged them here for nothing.

"Harry," Neville said suddenly. "It's got your name on it."

Harry walked over to where Neville and the others were looking, and slowly reached up to take hold of the glass sphere.

Then a rough voice that sounded oddly familiar started to say. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…"_

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly shouted, and together the rest of them turned to see what she was seeing. A Death Eater was slowly approaching them, and its mask vanished to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked immediately, holding up his wand like the others to point at them.

"You know," Lucius said, "You really should learn the difference between dreams… and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the Prophecy." He reached out a hand to take it, but Harry tightened his grip.

"You do anything to them and I'll break it," Harry said, taking a step to the side so he was in front of Maddie. She immediately huffed, but didn't do anything else, the situation being too great.

Then another Death Eater appeared, a witch by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, he knows how to play!" She cackled, then added in baby voice. "Itty, bitty baby Potter!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville suddenly yelled,

"Neville Longbottom, is it, how are your parents?" Bellatrix asked, sneering at the struggling boy.

"Fine now they're about to be avenged!" He rushed forwards, his wand aloft, only to be restrained by Ron.

"Let's everybody just… calm down, shall we?" Lucius said, as Neville stopped. "All we want is that Prophecy."

"Why does Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry asked, ignoring him.

"You filthy Half-blood!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked, obviously furious at Harry's use of her Masters name.

"Now, Bellatrix, he's just curious," Lucius said, holding up a hand to calm her. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, Harry. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything."

"I've waited fourteen years…" Harry said softly, not taking his eyes from Lucius'

"I know…" he replied, failing at trying to sound sympathetic

"I guess it can wait a bit longer…Now!"

The few members of the DA pointed their wands in different direction and all yelled, "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

The All ran as fast as they could down the aisle, having just witnessed the Death Eaters burst up in black wispy smoke and fly around the large room. They turned a corner to see Lucius standing in their way, holding out his hand for the prophecy.

Harry turned and led them a different way, not noticing as Luna, Neville and Ginny fell behind. As they all came out at a different end, a few Death Eaters surrounded them, and Harry shouted out Stupefy to one of them, running in the same direction as his spell as the Death Eater disappeared.

"Stupefy!" Hermione and Ron both yelled to the one following them, while Maddie threw a curse down the aisle towards someone running for Harry.

They all came to a stop from where they were had first started, almost running into Neville, Ginny and Lune as they halted. They all turned, however, to see half a dozen Death Eaters flying towards them.

"Reducto!" Ginny shouted, pointing her wand down towards the Death Eaters. A massive explosion lit up the room, and a bright light was all they could see for a few seconds before it started to fade.

Then they saw that the shelves were collapsing, the glass spheres raining down on everyone.

"Get back to the door!" Harry shouted.

They all ran as fast as physically possible, trying to get away from the towering shelves all around them. The sphered crashed at their heels, many times almost tripping them up. The door was right ahead of them, a solid black piece of glossy wood which was, at that point, their only hope.

Harry burst through the door, and disappeared. The rest of them hadn't realised what had happened until it too late, and they were all falling through the air, hurtling towards the ground beneath them. But somehow, as they neared the bottom, they stopped, a few inches off the ground before they fell again, landing with a thud on their stomachs.

Slowly, they all climbed back to their feet, some of them a little shaky from the fall. Maddie had her eyes locked on the middle of the room though, where a small archway stood on a mound of sand. She, without realising, started walking towards it, examining as best she could.

"The voices…" Harry said suddenly, and Maddie realised that he too, was looking at the arch, and he too, could hear the slight murmuring voices. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione said cautiously. "Now let's get out of here."

"I hear them, too," Luna said, and the twins were relieved to hear that it wasn't just them.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway," Hermione pleaded. "… Please Harry."

There were voices floating through the door they had come through, and they were slowly growing louder and louder.

"Get behind me!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand towards the door with the glass orb clutched tightly in his hand.

Then black smoke whooshed around them, causing them all to fall to the ground as they flew over them, surrounding them in thick darkness that made it difficult to breathe and even more so to see. Maddie felt something latch onto her arm, and next thing she knew after a few moments of rough-housing, was that she was in the hand of the filthy Death Eater Antonin Dolohov.

Harry had been left along on the mound of sand, and he shakily got to his feet, noticing with a sinking feeling of disbelief and shame that they had been captured. He still held the Prophecy.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Lucius Malfoy laughed, moving towards Harry with a gloating smile on his face. "Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think, that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this… simple for you, Potter. Give me the Prophecy now, or watch your friends… die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville yelled, but Bellatrix, who held him captive, pointed her wand harder into his throat. Harry looked around at all of them, his eyes pausing briefly on Ron and Hermione, and stopping almost complete on Maddie, and his hand slowly reached forwards, the prophecy dangerously close to Lucius' greedy fingers, until he placed it in his hand and it turned a nasty shade of grey.

Then white smoke appeared above all of them, sweeping towards the Death Eaters, forcing them to let go of their captives so they could all run and shelter behind the large mounds of rock and sand. Maddie was the last to be let free, as Tonks sent a Jinx flying at Dolohov.

Sirius was up the front with Harry, and he said in quite a dangerous voice to Lucius, "Get away from my godson," before punching him straight in the nose so hard that the man fell down onto his back. The Prophecy flew out of his hand and smashed, a wispy vapour spilling out immediately.

"Sirius!" Harry and Maddie shouted together, and the latter ran over, ducking and dodging around hexes and curses until she was by their side.

"Harry, Maddie, I want you to take the others and get out of here," Sirius said instantly, the moment they were protected by a gigantic boulder-like heap of rock.

"What, no!" They shouted together. "We want to stay with you!"

"You've done beautifully, kids; let me take it from here…" Sirius tried to say, but they shook their heads. Just as Sirius was about to speak, however, Lucius and Dolohov fired a few curses, at them, forcing them to abandon their hiding spot and move out into the open where they could fight properly.

Lucius attacked first, sending a jinx at Harry that Sirius blocked himself, giving enough time for Harry to fire a curse that only just missed Dolohov.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius shouted, not realising his mistake as Harry looked at him.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bellatrix was screaming a derisive laugh as one of the members of the Order tried to get her.

Maddie and Harry together fired a curse that was too strong for a shield charm, and Dolohov was knocked from them, falling unconscious as he knocked his head hard on the far wall.

Lucius, who had paused for a split second to see his comrade fall, was then, by his own fault, cursed by Sirius, who was blown backwards and slumped, knocked out like his fellows.

Then Bellatrix landed, seeing an opening, and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Maddie it seemed was the only one who had been paying attention, and she, as though in slow motion, launched herself in front of her Godfather, and with a crash and a terrifying gasp, she crumpled into Sirius' shocked arms, falling limply to the ground as he lay her down. Two screams filled the air, identical only in their pain and denial.

**CLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRRRR! Okay, keep reading, because the next parts the best. This story is not yet over, nor is Maddie, so continue to read. Believe me, if you don't you will be missing out. **

**Lots o E**

**~Althea**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoyed that cliff-hanger, and hopefully this chapter answers all your questions. I'm hoping to have this chapter make you cry, because this is meant to be really sad but happy at the same time. Anyway, here it is.**

_I don't know where I am? _

That was the first thing that popped into her head when she opened her eyes.

_I saved him._

That was the second

_I'm sorry Harry,_

That was the third and last. She stopped thinking after that. She stared at the spotless white ceiling, and pulled more blankets around her, trying to fall back into that careful and quiet dream she was having.

Then she noticed a splash of red hair that wasn't hers come through a door she hadn't noticed until that moment, followed by black hair that was ruffled up at the back.

Maddie sat up straight away and asked quickly, "Harry?" staring at the strange that looked like Harry but didn't. This wasn't Harry. It was someone that looked a hell of a lot like him.

Then man smiled, a smile that was so similar to hers that she couldn't help but smile to. Whoever he was, this man was cheerful. Next, she moved her eyes to the other person, and saw it was a woman, a very pretty woman with shoulder length seep read hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Except for with Harry.

Maddie threw the blankets off her and jumped up, digging a hand through her back pockets, searching for the wand that wasn't there. She turned around slightly, keeping one eye on the people, and saw it lying on the bed-side table, ready for her to take it.

She did so, and pointed it at the people, who she didn't want to believe were anything but people, and not the people she loved more dearly then almost anything else.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked, her wand hand shaking as she glared a glare that wasn't a glare at them.

"Calm down, sweetie," the woman said.

"I will not!" Maddie cried, and took a step backwards. Her legs hit the table, and she froze. "Now tell me who you are!"

The man, who was _not _her father, stepped forwards, holding out his hands as though he was surrendering, and smiled reassuringly.

"Its okay, Maddie," he said soothingly. "This must be a little bit of a shock."

"A _little?" _Maddie chocked out, and only then realised that she, along with the other woman who looked so much like her, was crying.

"Fine, a huge bit of a shock," he said, smiling now. "But we _are _you're parents. And we love you."

"That's right," Maddie's mother stepped forwards, and with her a warm feeling of love. It washed over Maddie like a tidal wave, drowning her in tears and longing, with nothing else to do but leap forwards and bury her face in her mother's shoulder, crying uncontrollably as she hugged the person that died for her for the very first time in years. She looked up for a second at her father, who was smiling down at her, and quick as a flash with her chaser skills, she yanked him over by the stomach so they were hugging, as a family.

But Harry was missing.

Harry was supposed to be with them. Or rather, they were all supposed to be with him, alive and well, living in Godric's Hollow, and having friends over for the Christmas Holidays, and the Summer Holidays. They might have had younger brothers or sisters, and a cat. And Sirius and Remus would come over almost every day, and they themselves might've had wives and kids. So many things would have been different if it weren't for Voldemort.

Maddie never wanted this close embrace to end, but she needed answers. What had happened? Was this real, or happening inside her head? How long was she going to be here? Would they be staying with her?

Her parents seemed to sense the questions growing in their daughters head, because they pulled back, and took her by the hands, leading down the stairs of their home. She recognised it now. Well not really. She saw photos of her and Harry on the walls when they were barely a year old, some of them with and without her parents. Sometimes Remus and Sirius popped up, more often than not.

"Sit down, sweetheart," Lily said gently, and bustled off for a few seconds, coming back with a tray, holding tea and biscuits. Maddie was too sick with surprise to eat, but she took a meagre sip of her tea.

She stared at the white embroidery of the cushion in her lap, her neck hair prickling under the stairs of her parents. After so many years of picturing this moment in her head, planning the conversations, imagining what it would be like, she found herself unable to do anything but drink her tea.

Then James said joyfully, "Who wants to play Quidditch?" Lily glared at him and said.

"Really James? Now?" And Maddie started giggling, because of course this was how it would be. Her parents would argue but still love each other just as much, James would act childlike with her and Harry, and after the pleading faces of her children and her husband, she would join in, laughing as they ran around the house playing games.

And Maddie and Harry would fall asleep that night in their beds, in their shared rooms because Maddie couldn't imagine a scene where they would be separated. And James and Lily would close the door softly behind them after watching their beautiful kids fall asleep, and all would be perfect. They would live to an old age, and they would have grandkids that they would see grow up and they would attend weddings and eat cake and fall in love over and over again. Because that's what happens if two people love each other enough.

"Anyway," Lily said, after she had stopped glaring at her husband. "I'm sure you're wondering how all of this if possible?" At Maddie's nod, she continued. "On the night that we died, and Voldemort was ripped from his body, something strange happened. You should have died as well. But an imprint of Harry was left on you, just the same as with Voldemort and Harry. A part of Harry was, essentially, living inside of you. When you died tonight, that piece died, instead of you. Up until now, Harry would not have been able to die, unless you had as well."

Maddie stared at her blankly, very confused, and James wrapped a fatherly arm around her shoulder.

"We know it's a bit hard to take in. But it's vital that you know this. And no matter how much you want to, _you must not tell Harry. _No matter what."

Maddie looked up at him in shock, having just previously been staring at a clock on the wall that was very much like Mrs Weasleys'. She said in a very desperate voice, "But I tell Harry everything."

"I know, sweetie," Lily said, coming around to sit by her daughter on the other side of the couch. "But this is the one secret you _must _not tell him. If he finds out, there will be no chance of Voldemort dying. I wish he could know, and soon he shall…But not from you. He must figure this out from himself. And on Dumbledore's signal, I'm sure, you can tell him something."

The young girl nodded slowly, and returned her gaze to the clock, finally noticing that the four hands had their faces at the end. They were all currently pointing at '_Mortal Danger'_

"How long do I have with you?" Maddie asked calmly, and her parents smiled sadly.

"Forever, if you wish," James said. "But that would mean leaving Harry behind until he died too. You will always eventually see us. Just spend your life with your friends until it is time to leave."

"I don't want to leave!" Maddie shouted, turning to stare from one of her parents to another, pleading looks in her eyes.

"Please Maddie, you must go back. If you stay, you will most likely never see Harry again," Lily said, and clutched her daughters hand tightly. "You will always see us again. But Harry will be lost without you, as I'm sure you would be without him. Please, think of Harry!"

Tears were flowing freely down Maddie's cheeks now, as were with Lily, but slowly, Maddie nodded. She got to her feet, and her parents did so too. She hugged her mother tightly, and whispered in a broken voice, "I love you…"

"I love you too, my beautiful daughter. Never forget that." She stroked Maddie's hair once, and handed her off to her father, who hugged her just as tightly.

"I love you as well," Maddie said, trying to keep in her sobs with more difficulty now.

"I love you." He pulled back from her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But remember, no matter how much I love my friends, you must _never. Risk. Your. Life. For them. Again."_

Maddie nodded slowly, and hugged them both once more. Then she turned, and waited, not quite knowing what to do. Then Lily said softly.

"Maddison, when you get back, if anyone is touching you, there will be a few moments when you relive their last memories of after you died. It may be difficult to watch, but don't try and resist. I know you're strong enough to handle it."

Maddie nodded, and took a deep breathe. Then she turned, frowned at her parents and said softly as a soft white light surrounded her.

"I don't want to go."

Then the brightest light shone on her, and everything disappeared, even her.

o.O

_Maddie watched as though from a different person as Harry screamed, being held back by Remus as her body as crumpled and was caught by Sirius. His face was blazoned with shock, and his hands were shaking as he shakily laid her to the ground and knelt by her side_

_Bellatrix was grinning, and quite suddenly she started cackling, running towards the exit as Harry turned to stare murderously at her. She ran towards the exit, screaming loudly, "I killed Maddie Potter!" In a slight signing tune as she raced away, Harry hot on her heels. _

_Remus, knowing it best not to chase after Harry, started rounding up the stunned Death Eaters, while Mad-eye placed anti-disoperation charms on the room. Kingsley took the wands from all of them. All of them had shock written across their faces, and they moved as though they were robots._

_Sirius, however, was barely containing his sobs. His head was bowed over Maddie, his tears dripping onto her lifeless face. He seemed to be muttering something under his breathe, which went along the lines of, "Why, why, why?" and, "It was me. She aimed at me." _

_Maddie wanted to wake up. Everything would be better if she just woke up. Sirius would be happy, and so would Harry. Remus, Mad-eye, Kingsley and now Tonks would have those looks off their faces. Her friends would not have to suffer a pain she had only felt once before, when Cedric died._

_She stepped lightly over to Sirius, and looked down at her body. It really didn't look anything like her. The skin was pale, almost grey, and the hair fell in tatters around her, the dull red curls spilling out onto the ground. She was covered in dirt and blood from the cuts she had gotten while in the fight. Her open eyes were lifeless and glazes, the brown orbs staring into nothing. _

_She lent down by her body, and touched its forehead, for some instinct that she had. It seemed it was right, because a few moments later, her eyes had flickered open, and she was staring up at the terrified face of Sirius Black. _

**Yay! This is done and I hoped you enjoyed. Were you surprised? You were surprised weren't you? Anyway, give me a review if you like it and continue to read. I hope you're all relieved I didn't kill of my mane character.**

**Lots o E**

**~Althea**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter. This might be the last one but I don't know. It all depends on if I have written over 2000 words and there is still more to complete. I don't know but anyway, please enjoy. **

"Maddie!" Sirius' shocked voice sounded as though it came from across the room, and they were spoken a few minutes after she had woken. His tears were barely drying on his cheeks.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, the moment she could. She wanted to know how long it had been since she had died, and if anyone else had gone the same way in that period of time since.

"Where is Harry?" she repeated, not bothering to care about the shock he must be going through at the moment. His gaze flickered for a single seconds towards the passage out of the room, and Maddie understood.

She jumped to her feet, struggled to regain her balance for a few seconds, then raced off to wherever the passage led to, Sirius running after as quick as he could. She bed gotten a fairly large head start, and had almost reached the Atrium when Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"You were dead!" he shouted, and shook her slightly. She tried to get his hands off her so she could go after Harry, then realised that he wouldn't let her go unless she answered.

"Yes, I was, but I'm back now. So let me go to Harry!" she shouted back, and that seemed to snap him back into place. He let her go, and they started again, hurrying along the passage.

They reached the end in time to see Voldemort himself vanish in a swirl of dust and black smoke. Ministry workers had just arrived, Fudge at the very front with Auror's behind him.

"He's back," Fudge said.

Dumbledore was leaning over Harry, who was lying very still on the ground, so still he could have been dead. It seemed Maddie and Sirius had both thought so too, because at the same moment they rushed to his side, past Ron, and Hermione, and everyone else. Harry's eyes were open, and his breathing was deep and heavy.

"Harry," Maddie asked her brother softly, laying a gently hand on his arm. His eyes flickered for a moment, and it looked as though he was about to say something when the Minister shouted.

"It's him! Sirius Black! Seize him!"

"NO!" Maddie shouted and, brandishing her wand, created such a powerful shield charm that their body bind curses bounced right back off in the other direction. A few Auror's and Ministry workers fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"He is innocent, Cornelius," Dumbledore said calmly, stepping away from Harry with his arms folded. "I have told you before, it was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one to murder those muggles. I beg you to see reason."

"Du-Dumbledore, you can't honestly expect me to believe Th-these ludicrous-" He was interrupted as Maddie stepped forwards.

"Use Veritaserum, then. I'm sure that should be proof enough for you," she said, her wand still held firmly by her side. Fudge stared at her angrily, but knew her means of finding the truth would work, for he turned and yelled to Percy Weasley.

"Weasley, go find a bottle of Veritaserum somewhere."

"Yes, Minister," Percy said, and immediately hurried off to do so. The Minister turned to the Auror's still behind him, and said, "Keep him stable."

They rushed forwards to take Sirius' wand, and tie him down with the Incarcerous charm, but he didn't struggle, knowing with hope, that the Veritaserum would clear everything up and finally allow him his freedom.

Maddie turned her focus to Harry, who had been helped up by Dumbledore, and was about to be taken away by Portkey to Hogwarts. Maddie wished she could return with them, but Dumbledore gave her a look and she knew she couldn't. With a crack, they had gone, and Fudge automatically grew furious with their sudden disappearance.

Then it seemed the others had gotten over their shock, because next moment they had crowded around Maddie, shock written across the faces as they all asked their questions at once.

"You were dead?" Ron had roared, confusion clouding his face as he pushed past Neville.

"What happened? We saw you _die?" _Ginny yelled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes as well as the other girls.

"What was it like?" Luna smiled as Maddie, and titled her head to the side. Maddie thought about how Luna was quite different and wondered if she knew about any of this.

"It was…different," she said to Luna, while the others still fired questions at her. It seemed Luna was the only one that could understand what she had gone through. The others wouldn't know what to think.

All she said to the others, however, was, "You must have misheard. It wasn't the killing curse." And when they said that the light was green, she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and said she had no idea.

But she ignored them now as Percy hurried back through a passage, a small glass vial in his hands with a clear liquid inside. He handed it importantly to the Minister, who unstoppered it and walked menacingly up to Sirius.

The Auror's untied him but he stayed siting on the floor, waiting for the Minister to hold it over him. He opened his mouth and a drop fell onto his tongue, and another, and one more, until Sirius' face was relaxed completely.

Then Fudge asked Sirius, "Did you kill those muggles, and Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

Fudge's face began to grow red, with purple splotches. "Are you one of You-Know-Who's supporters?"

"No."

"Did you rat out your friends to You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"Then who did?" Fudge asked, and his face now rivalled that of Uncle Vernon's when he was angry.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Impossible! Pettigrew is dead! This is nonsense, he is clearly guilty!" He turned around to see if those in the Ministry would support him, but they all seemed to think that the evidence was right before them. Fudge turned back to Sirius and asked.

"How was it Pettigrew?"

Sirius explained all that had happened in the third year, and before that. How Peter had been made the Secret Keeper because they would never expect that, how he ratted out James and Lily to Voldemort, how he screamed to the whole street what _Sirius had done_ and then blown it up, cutting off his finger and changing to a rat to hide in the sewers, leaving Sirius to be blamed. How he found a home within the Weasleys to hide safely.

And how he had come back in their third year, and been discovered by Sirius and Remus. How he had tried to blame Sirius once more and ran off back to find his 'Master' now that he had been discovered by Harry and Maddie and their other friends.

Fudge's face had steadily reached a colour that surpassed even what Vernon could do, and his upper lip trembled as he snarled angrily, "Impossible!"

But the Ministry people behind him seemed to think differently, because a few of them stepped forwards and one even said, "Minister, the evidence is right in front of you. You cannot deny the effects of the Truth Serum. It seems we owe this man a very genuine apology, and something to make up for the damage that has been caused over the last fifteen years."

The Minister huffed a few times, moving his gaze between each Ministry worker, before he bellowed, "Alright!"

"I'd suggest the 10,000 Galleon reward should be his, as well as, perhaps, The Order of Merlin, First class, for the resilient resistance to the Dementors of Azkaban." Maddie didn't know who she was, but she sure did like this woman.

"Bu-What? Oh, _very well!" _The Minister waved his wand and a large sack filled with Galleons came soaring straight into Sirius' lap. Fudge glared at him strongly, then said, "Get the Antidote, will you Weasley."

Percy hurried off again, and in the minutes that he took to find one, everyone in the Atrium remained silent. Maddie glared with her arms crossed at the Minister, looking extremely mean with the cuts and blood coating her face, along with the dirt as well. Ron, Hermione and the others didn't look much better.

Percy hurried back with another similar glass vial in his hand, and Fudge allowed the woman who had spoken before to tip s few drops down his throat. A few moments later, he blinked slightly, and got back to his feet, a glare back on his face that was directed strongly at Fudge.

"Told you," he said childishly, and strode over to his Goddaughter, and threw an arm around her shoulder. She glared at the Minister just as strongly as Sirius was going so. "We-" he pointed from Maddie to her friends, to himself "-Are leaving. You better out the word out that I'm innocent soon, because I'm going to go see my Godson."

He gestured for the others to follow him, and they walked confidently to the Fireplaces.

"Hold on!" Fudge shouted, but he was ignored as Sirius grabbed Maddie's hand and, following the others, they jumped into the fireplace, all of them shouting each time, "Hogwarts!"

They all appeared, spilling out of Professor McGonagall's fireplace into her office, leaving soot all over the carpet. McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk, jumped to her feet with a very un-McGonagall like yelp, and upended a bottle of ink so it dribbled over the edge of the desk onto the floor.

"Wha-What is this?" she asked sharply, straightening her glasses on the end of her long nose. Maddie, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lune all looked up at her, all of them grinning slightly and looking thoroughly exhausted.

Maddie disconnected herself from the others and got to her feet, ruffling the soot from her clothes. She glanced around the room as the others too got up, then strode towards the door, fully intent upon finding Dumbledore and Harry,

But McGonagall would have none of that. She said to Maddie very sternly, "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on?"

The others gapped at her, then each other, and grinned sheepishly yet again.

"It's a long story…" Hermione began.

**Yay, finished chapter. I know it took a little longer for this to come up, and it isn't as long as usual, but at least you have some stuff to read. Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review.**

**Lots o E**

**~Althea**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter. This might be the last one before I move onto the sequel, I don't know. Just remember to read and review, because I only like updating when I get reviews.**

After everything had been explained to Professor McGonagall, and Maddie had finally gotten to see Harry, she bid her goodbyes to Luna, who went back to the Ravenclaw Common room, and Sirius back to Grimmauld Place, where they would hopefully be seeing him in a few days.

She walked back with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville towards the common room, thinking longingly of sleep, and when they woke up, food. They reached the empty commons (It was night and everyone was sleeping) and slipped quietly up to their dormitories, Maddie, Hermione and Ginny up the right, and Harry, Ron and Neville up the left.

Maddie didn't bother changing before collapsing on her bed and falling into an undisturbed sleep.

o.O

The next few days that passed by were different. Nobody else but the seven students that were there knew about what happened that night in the Department of Mysteries. Of course, they knew _something_ had happened. It wasn't every day that the seven of them came back after a massive seen, all beaten up and getting the highest sympathies from the teachers.

Also, the random announcement that Sirius had been falsely accused and charged had been another hint that something had gone down that night. Also the fact that Dumbledore was once again Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Maddie had just managed to escape a gang of wiry Ravenclaw 4th years, and was jogging down the Corridor when she felt a great tug on her arm and was pulled off into her secret room. She hadn't even noticed that she had just passed it, to intent upon getting away from her pursuers.

She turned, already guessing who it was, and grinned slightly as she caught Draco's grey eyes with her own green. She had gone with a mixture, like Harry, green eyes black hair.

"Hello," she said excitedly, and jumped on the spot a little bit. She clutched his hand with both of hers, and dragged him over to the couch so she could sit down.

"I completely forgot about this spot, and those bloody 4th years would _not _leave me along," she continued, throwing her bag by her feet. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I was bored," he said, staring at her as she pulled her hair out of its bun and started plaiting it down her back. She flicked it over her shoulder when she was finished and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Looking for me were you?" she teased, and was satisfied to see his cheeks colour slightly.

"No," he said unconvincingly, his gaze finally tearing away from hers. Maddie smirked cheekily and scooted over so she could sling her arm around his shoulder a press a small kiss to his cheek.

"I don't mind," she said, and kissed him again. His face darkened again, and she grinned at his cuteness.

He turned his head to face her properly, and the slight turn of his lips were gone now, replaced by a frown. "I got a letter today," he said. "My father's gone to Azkaban. And my mother thinks it's yours and Potters fault. Is it?"

Maddie moved away from him and stood up, her falling downcast. "He would have killed us, and our friends? Bellatrix came close to it. She actually hit me with the killing curse, and it-"

"What?"

"Shit…"

Draco stood and grabbed her arms gently but roughly all at the same time, and his eyes burned as he glared at her. But it seemed it wasn't _her _he was glaring at. "You were hit…by the Avada Kedavra curse, _by my aunt! _And you're still standing here? I'm not going crazy from grief?"

"What?" Maddie asked, slightly amused. "No you're not crazy. I don't know what happened, but I just woke up a few minutes later and I was fine." She decided to leave the part out about meeting her parents. She hadn't told anyone about that yet, and she didn't plan to.

Draco sighed, but Maddie had just fully taken in his words.

"From _grief?" _She asked, furrowing her brow. "Why grief? You wouldn't care that much." It seemed surprising that he would use that word even though he didn't care for her as much as she'd like him too. Draco frowned, and a cress formed across his forehead, which Maddie had never noticed before.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you talking about?" He asked furiously. "Why wouldn't I grieve? If you died, I'd have no idea what I'd with myself. I'd go mad with sadness. Wouldn't be surprised if I killed myself…"

He broke off with a groan as Maddie threw herself at him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she hugged him gratefully. "That means a lot to me…" she whispered, thinking of how only a few people really would actually care for the proper reasons if she died. Sure a lot of people would be said because she was the 'Girl who lived' but only a few select people would care because they actually knew her. Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus…. That was most of them.

Maddie pulled back, kissed Draco on the cheek once again, and left, grabbing her bag along the way.

"Hey!" He yelled as she ran down the passage way and disappeared around the corner, smiling brilliantly as she made her way to The Great Hall.

o.O

As Maddie skipped down the halls, another voice called out to her, for the _billionth _time that day.

"Yes?" she asked exasperatedly, and turned around to face whoever it was. "Anthony?" she said with surprise. He was the east person she expected.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" he asked politely.

"Oh no, it's fine," Maddie answered just the same. She leant back on her heels, almost toppled over, and then righted herself as he grabbed her arm to steady her. A steely red tinge coloured her cheeks.

"I just wanted to say goodbye properly before we leave tomorrow," he said, smiling slightly at her embarrassment.

"Oh," Maddie said, then smiled as well, "Bye."

"Maybe we can catch up over the holidays," he said.

Maddie had quite forgotten that they had been officially going out, and quickly said, "Sure of course. That'd be great," to cover up her mishap. He smiled, and much to her surprise, leant down and pressed a small very light kiss to her lips, before leaning back with a grin on her face and raised eyebrows on hers.

As she finally came back into reality though, she focused on someone down the end of the corridor, and slowly died inside as she realised it was Draco. He stared at her with a slightly hurt look on his face, then disappeared around the corner.

o.O

Harry, Maddie, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. They all walked down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade station, their bags slung over their backs after just having deposited their trunks in the luggage stand.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me," Harry said suddenly, and they all looked up at him.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That even though we have a fight on our hands, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"Something worth fighting for."

**OKAY THIS IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! THE SEQUEL SHOULD BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS BUT IF NOT THEN I HAVE PROBABLY DIED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I LOVE YOU!**

**ALTHEA!**


End file.
